Shadows of Amestris
by Half-HeartedShadow
Summary: After a month of hunting down the mysterious Shadow Killer, Ed and Al are beyond frustrated. When in Central, some strange things start with a visit from the bounty hunter Inferno...
1. Enter: Inferno

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked above the city of Central. The winds howled surprisingly powerfully for this city as well. The night had driven nearly everyone indoors for cover. Something was stirring.

While mostly everyone had fled for the safety of their houses, two teenagers quickly bolted through it all, attempting to get to their destination as quickly as possible. The older of the two was surprisingly the shorter of the two, having golden hair and eyes, and wearing black pants and a long red jacket. The younger of the two had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, wearing a light brown jacket and jeans. They were the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse.

Up until recently, they had been on their quest for the Philosopher's Stone, an alchemic amplifier that made it possible to even bend the rules of alchemy itself. It had taken years, but finally, after a long, wearied search, through battling monstrous homonculi and dedicated research, they had managed to obtain one. Edward had kept his promise to restore his little brother's body, which had been taken from him years before, and they lived on.

Now however, with Edward still enlisted in the State Military, they still continued their adventures. About a month prior to this point in time, Colonel Mustang had given them the task of capturing a serial killer and thief known as "Death's Shadow." It was unknown who or what this guy was. The only clues the two brothers had recieved either turned into wild goose chases or two second encounters with this "Shadow's" shadow before he fled to another destination. Nevertheless, this _had_ to be Roy Mustang's payback for the chase after the Philosopher's Stone. Edward would bet his life on it.

"Brother," Alphonse started as they neared their destination, Central Headquarters, to report their fat lot of nothing to Colonel Bastard yet _again._

Before he could continue however, Edward answered with an angry reply, "no, I don't want to hear it, Al."

"But what if we lose our lead on him?"

By this point, Edward was well beyond his typical anger point and snapped without meaning to, "_what_ lead? Every time we come up with something he either flees or hasn't even _been there!_" Realizing he scared his slightly timid brother, he apologized and continued in his normal tone, "I'm just saying, we haven't even caught a glimpse of him yet. And I'm starting to doubt we ever will. It's like trying to catch smoke in your hands you know?"

"Yeah," Alphonse sighed, slightly disappointed. He had wanted this to be a quick and easy job. Catch the criminal and move on with their lives... that hadn't been the case. Instead, this guy had them running all over Amestris trying to catch him. Although to be fair... Alphonse wasn't even sure this "Shadow" guy actually knew they _were_ after him to begin with. They never _did_ have a face-to-face encounter, after all.

They had managed to make it to the gates of the Headquarters when Alphonse stopped his brother again. "What are you going to report Brother? We don't really have anything after all." They were both soaked by this point, so a little more saturation to their clothes didn't seem to matter anymore.

Edward seemed irritated... well, slightly more irritated than usual. But it was like this every time he had to report to Colonel Sarcasm about a failure, so Alphonse chose to ignore it. "The same damn thing we always have to report. A fat lot of nothing." Letting out a bit more of his anger he continued, "I mean if the _oh-so-knowledgable Flame Alchemist_ can't get us a relyable lead, then _how the hell_ are we supposed to _catch_ this bastard!"

Alphonse had to agree with Edward. Things had been bad for this case since the very beginning. Virtually no progress had been made and it was frustrating even him. The two passed through the gate and into the building. Finally out of the rain, they continued on to Colonel Mustang's office. Reflecting on the case a little, Alphonse noticed some consistencies. "Shadow" only seemed to strike at night, when it would be nearly impossible for anyone to make out any details about him. So far "Shadow" only seemed interested in stealing random items and minorly injuring those who got in his way. It was impossible to tell how young or old he was, also the same as for how strong or weak he was. But with such a serious name, there had to be _something_ powerful about him.

Even though Edward and Alphonse had been on the case for a month now, it hadn't stopped the Fuhrer from using his underlings to try and catch this guy himself. Needless to say, "Shadow" was very sneaky, being able to hide from them all. They all were pretty sure he was covering his tracks with alchemy, which saddened both brothers. Alchemy wasn't supposed to be used against people like that. It was supposed to be for the benefit of others, not for their destruction.

Finally at the Colonel's office door, Edward froze. Alphonse had a pretty good idea of what his brother might be planning. And honestly, he couldn't blame him for wanting to avoid being chewed out again right before heading back to the barracks to get some shut-eye. _He's probably going to see if we can go back and avoid this whole thing... but... it'll only get worse the longer we procrastinate._

"Hey, Al," Edward started, "how 'bout we wait 'till tomorrow. We should get some sleep before we're forced to go through yet another lecture on how we screwed up."

"Sorry, Brother," Alphonse stated as he went behind his sixteen year old brother. It seemed he would have to push Edward into the office. Never a fun task.

"A- Al? What are you doing?" he asked as Alphonse got behind him. Just one look at his little brother told him he wouldn't be allowed to skip the briefing. "Come on, Al! Don't sell out your own brother!" Edward exclaimed as Alphonse started to attempt to move him into the room.

It didn't seem to matter. Edward had already made a fatal flaw: yelling. The door quickly opened and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye quickly grabbed Edward by the arm and dragged him into the room. They were followed by Alphonse. Edward was freed near a leather couch, which he was indicated to sit down on. Alphonse followed suit, not wanting to give Edward any thoughts on escape.

Mustang was sitting forward in his desk chair smirking. "You're late, Fullmetal." He nodded for Hawkeye to take a minilla folder from his desk over to Fullmetal. She quickly obliged, gaining a curious glance from the brothers. The raven-haired Colonel simply answered, "You're being reassigned... seeing as how incompetent you've been on this case so far."

Instantly on his feet, Edward yelled, pointing accussingly at Roy, "it's not _our_ fault! We haven't gotten _any_ good leads in almost two weeks! How the hell are we supposed to even _track_ this guy down if we can't even figure out _where in the entire country of Amestris _he is! It's like looking for a needle in a fricking haystack! Give us more time!" He finished his miniature rant with a death glare. As much as he _hated_ this case, he definitely wouldn't have his pride hurt by _Mustang._

Muttering something that would likely only piss the short-tempered Fullmetal Alchemist off if he heard it, Mustang looked around, seemingly expecting either someone or something to interrupt. Nothing came, so he looked back to Edward calmly and stated, "fine, but you'll be working directly under my commands." Edward was stung. He felt that little bit of pride he had being slashed in half as his freedom on the case was utterly destroyed. "Did I hurt someone's ego?" Roy smirked, knowing he hit a particularly weak spot. "You can back out any time Shorty."

Seeming to miss every word other than 'shorty,' Edward ranted, "Who're you calling so short he could ride a flea!" Roy Mustang _loved_ to tease Edward about his small stature. It was just too easy to make the kid blow his top. Practically everyone did it, whether intentionally or not. The only one who didn't seem amused by Edward's rants would be his fifteen-year old brother Alphonse.

With Edward still fuming at the offensive word, it was difficult to notice the door opening and closing, and the two men walking their way up towards Mustang's desk. The only one to immediately notice would be Hawkeye, who had a gun expertly aimed at them before she even saw who they were. She never could be too careful, wishing to keep her Colonel safe from outside harm. She immediately lowered her gun when she noticed the two men were Jean Havoc, the blond chain smoker with girlfriend issues who also happened to be one of Roy's underlings, and a young tan-haired man with striking emerald eyes. He was wearing a dark green cloak and dark jeans, along with an emerald necklace. The strange thing was, this man smelled strongly of smoke... a pyromaniac perhaps?

"Roy Mustang, I assume?" This man mused with a surprisingly low voice. While he spoke, Alphonse slightly shuddered. Something wasn't right with this guy, he could easily sense it. Something about this man scared him, like something about him was horribly wrong. A strong sense of dread hung around him... either something was horribly wrong with him or whatever he was planning.

"That would be right. Prince Inferno?"

"Right. A couple of my men are currently hunting 'Death's Shadow' as we speak. However, in the event that he escapes, I suggest that we have a backup plan ready."

"Sounds good to me." Roy answered. The two of them spoke of their possible ideas to bring "Shadow" to justice while Riza Hawkeye closely watched, ready to act and defend Mustang should Inferno turn against him.

Havoc decided to sit on the couch along with the Elric brothers. "Who is this guy exactly?" Alphonse questioned, assuming Havoc would have at least talked to the man on their way to Headquarters.

"A bounty hunter and prince from the south, from a country known as Corixia. His father's one of Corixia's rulers and he's currently here with his team to track down one of their fugitives who'd fled their country. His name's Inferno, as you already know. I think he said he's already eighteen, not that it really matters."

Interested, Ed asked, "so who's he after?"

Both Havoc and Alphonse were shocked by how little intuition Edward had. After all, to Amestris's knowledge, there was only one well-known fugitive hanging around.

"Brother, I think he's after 'Death's Shadow' like we are. It makes sense anyways."

Looking to Havoc for an absolute answer, Edward was assured of the accuracy of Alphonse's estimate. "So then what? This guy honestly has been fleeing through countries then? And none of the others could catch him either?" Havoc nodded again.

"Apparently this 'Shadow' guy has been crafty enough to avoid detection for a long time."

Inferno's attention quickly went to the Elric brothers' conversation after finishing with Mustang. "Yeah. Shadow's been able to not only flee and hide without detection. He's been able to also take out a good portion of my men. Down to just the three of them when I used to have at least twenty good men with me."

The brothers looked disturbed. Not only was this guy abusing alchemy... he was also taking the lives of people in the process. This bastard _had_ to go down! "How can he live with himself?" Alphonse seemed sad about this.

"Hell if I know. Just be thankful you didn't run into him earlier. If Shadow wanted you dead... you'd be dead. You don't look nearly strong enough to take him on."

That remark brought a slight shudder down both boys' spines. They must've been fortunate to have missed 'Shadow' every time. If this guy was as good a killer as Inferno implied.

"But of course. According to Colonel Mustang here... you two have been tracking him for quite a while now. You probably already have a great idea of the places this guy prefers. In that case... I'll need your help on this case. So I have one question... are you in or out?"

Silence was his answer. Silence and the shudders of the brothers, quelled only slightly by their determination not to appear weak in front of the prince and bounty hunter.

Finding his voice, Ed answered, "of course we will! We're not scared of some two-bit killer! Right, Al?"

Alphonse, clearly scared, just nodded.

Laughing at them, Inferno continued, "you know what? I like your spunk, but a pipsqueak like you couldn't even _hope _to take out Shadow. This guy's desperate. And that desparation will likely leave you dead if you get in his way."

The brothers exchanged quick glances. One determined but surely frightened, and the other completely nervous, worried about surviving the mission. They turned their looks over to the Colonel, almost pleading to get kicked off the mission right from the start. It didn't work.

"We'll be working closely with Inferno and his three remaining men. Got it, Fullmetal? No exceptions." The Colonel's smirk annoyed Edward into action, but Alphonse still wasn't sure of the mission.

The elder Elric brother noticed a sly smirk come over the prince's face. _What's with him?_

_He's hiding something... I just know it._ Alphonse thought, feeling the dread collecting in his gut. _I don't want to work with him... but... I'll stick around. For Brother's sake._

* * *

_**So I changed the beginning slightly. Let me know if you like it or not. I'm going to change up the chapters before I get to the final chapter (17 more than likely).**_


	2. Hunting Shadows

The thunderstorm raged on. The rain shot towards the ground like gravity shot it out of the clouds like a gun. The thunder continued to shout while the lightning continued to flash angrily. The city was almost completely deserted now. All except him and his three pursuers...

The dark-clad teenager fled as gunshots followed him closely. He had to escape! He had to survive! No way was he going to screw up here! He couldn't let Inferno's men capture him. His current pursuers were the most annoying people to be stuck fleeing from.

Moonbeam, the one shooting at him currently, was probably one of the most beautiful and deadly women he'd ever seen. Her hair was a sandy brown, while her light blue eyes danced with a hidden fire all their own. If she weren't shooting at him to kill him, he'd probably try to make a move... except, she _was_ trying to kill him, so he _couldn't_ underestimate her. Not for a single second. He'd never escaped unscathed in fights with her. More than likely, she would manage at least one bullet in him by the time he finally eluded them all. That was never a fun or happy ending. Well... perhaps for her... but for him... it sucked. Removing bullets from himself was a painful and terrible process.

To her right, was a man who was built largely. He was known as Slasher. Surprisingly, even he forgot his original name, so he stuck with his nickname. Like that nickname suggested, he was an expert with anything sharp. Daggers, dirks, but most important, his favorite weapon, his lethally sharp sword that currently hung at his left side. He also had sandy brown hair that was cut short. His eyes were also light blue in color. His eyes seemed to carry a special intensity that always seemed to show how passionate about his work he truly was. Unlike his boss, Inferno, however, he prefered to have an honorable fight before taking in his captured criminals. He was not someone to take lightly, naive beliefs or not.

Then, last, on Moonbeam's left, was Ryx. The oldest member of Inferno's team that only survived this long due to his cowardly nature. He was an excellent tracker, the best even, but he was slime. He would always remain slime by any honorable standards. As soon as fights began he would back off. He would allow his comrads to be harmed just so that he could escape to live another day. He was approximately fifty-five, all his years lived in cowardice. Moonbeam and Slasher, however, were both more honorable and closer to Inferno's age, truly only a few years his junior. All-in-all, this guy wasn't a threat aside from his remarkable ability to rat out anyone's position, which of course, was a _huge_ pain in the ass. His crimson eyes always could track anything, regardless of how trivial it might seem. His gray hair was slicked down from the rain.

The city's buildings flashed by as he fled. Thunder roared at his freedom. Lightning flashed its anger at him. The rain tried without much success at blinding him. Was everything against him? It sure seemed like that was true... how could he ever really escape? No. The question wasn't how he could escape. It was when would he escape. It always turned to when he would escape, as he always had.

He was already soaked to the skin. His shirt and pants clung to him for dear life. Dark hair was plastered to his face, only adding to his irritation. His shoes splashed in the puddles below. Where was he going? Away. The only place he ever truly knew. He had no home. He had no allies. Just enemies. Just anger. Just the name: "Death's Shadow." The bane of his existance.

She shot her gun. A sharp _crack_ split through the thunder's noise. A piercing pain... no... agony, ripped through the dark teenager's body as the lead abomination forced its way through his skin. Through his muscle. The pain was terrible. But he had to continue on. He had to live. He had to keep trying to achieve his goal. He had to escape. Screw his injured leg, running away was far too important for a little pain.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed as the bullet rocketed into his leg. "Leave me alone!" At that, he threw back a few daggers to his pursuers. _If only to buy time. Or to kill one of them._ The daggers flew true, dispite the terrible weather. Shadow was experienced in fighting even in horrible weather or dangerous conditions. The daggers were either dodged or deflected by his pursuers. Slasher's sword expertly prevented the few daggers aimed at him from striking. Moonbeam's keen eyes allowed her to avoid damage, the daggers bouncing off the street harmlessly. The old man Ryx wasn't so lucky. He took a dagger to the shoulder and cried out from both shock and pain.

"You're not getting away this time Shadow!" Slasher roared, getting daggers ready to hurl at the fugitive's fleeing form. "You _will_ be brought to justice for killing those innocent people!"

"_Innocent?_ They were trying to _kill me!_" The fugitive screeched, drawing more weapons and thinking through all his options as he continued to flee. Under the cover of his daggers being thrown, Shadow fled into the deserted area of Central and alchemically created a tunnel of escape. By the time his pursuers appeared at the tunnel, part of the nearby building began to collapse, killing any chance of capture or pursuit.

"Dammit," the swordsman swore. He'd escaped them again. Inferno wouldn't be happy with them.

Moonbeam, the leader of the trio, simply groaned, "lost again. _Wonderful work men._ I _can't believe_ we didn't catch him." Her words were venomously sarcastic. Letting out a few annoyed breaths, she calmed herself down and stated emotionlessly, "let's get back to Inferno to report our failure."

"I know. It doesn't help that it's been raining for quite a while in this country. Just relax Moonbeam. Odds are it'll be over before you know it." Slasher's eyes showed disappointnment, but not sorrow or anger over the loss of the fugitive. He didn't seem to mind that Inferno would be upset with them.

As if to prove Slasher correct, the storm started to recede. The dark clouds finally started to clear and the night sky began to show through the buildings. All that remained of the rain were puddles scattered around the streets and sidewalks. The thunder still echoed in the distance, with a few streaks of lightning flashing alongside it. The walk to Central Headquarters was fairly quiet aside from these. The only noise that penetrated this silence was Ryx's moaning about the dagger in his shoulder, which the younger hunters knew to ignore, 'less they become maddened by his whining and encourage it by accident.

_Fickle weather,_ the female bounty hunter thought with a slight amount of venom. Things never seemed to go her way any more. It was irritating in the extreme.

* * *

Their walk was lengthy, but still they made it back to Central Headquarters before Inferno or the Elrics chose to leave Mustang's office. Moonbeam led the small group into the room, triggering Hawkeye's instant trigger response. A gun was aimed towards the brunnette before anyone could so much as blink. Mustang nodded for her to put her gun down, which she responded to quickly.

Edward and Alphonse took in the scene before them. Three people that looked soaked and tired, not to mention irritated, had entered the room. The first person, the woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes seemed like an okay person. She looked like someone with a job that they enjoyed thoroughly, yet found multiple reasons to become frustrated by it all. The second, the younger man with sandy hair and light blue eyes seemed like a fun person to be around, dispite hanging around people like Inferno. The last was an old man who had been injured by a dagger in his shoulder.

_Who are these people? And what happened to that old guy?_ Edward wondered, waiting for something to happen before blurting something out. He could tell Alphonse felt the same way.

"So," said Inferno walking up to them, "I take it you failed yet again. How are we ever supposed to make it home if you three can't do your jobs right? Pathetic."

"Sorry, sir," Moonbeam said without emotion. "Not that it even matters anymore... but I did manage another bullet in his leg."

Smirking and somewhat changing his manner, Inferno said, "you know? I always do feel better about your failures after you tell me that you shot him. He's just too damn lucky you didn't hit higher up. Get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we try again. We'll have a bit more in mineral alchemy support too, thanks to these two agreeing to help us." he finished pointing to Edward and Alphonse.

Again, Edward felt a weird chill go down his spine. Something was just not right with that guy. What was that feeling?

"Sir," Moonbeam started again, "this time he made an escape tunnel. He's never done that before."

"Did you check where it led?"

"No, sir."

Exasperated, Inferno asked, "why not? Were you too scared?"

This time the old man, Ryx, spoke up, "no, sir, he collapsed a building on the tunnel as soon as we got too close. You know he's cautious in the extreme anymore. There'd be no way to get to him without mineral alchemists. He's just too damn hard to catch." Changing his tone slightly, he continued, "can I go see a doctor? This dagger _hurts!_" Inferno nodded and the old man fled.

At this, Ed smirked at Mustang in an _I-told-you-so_ manner. He just couldn't pass this up. It was too great. They _needed _him and Al on this case! And _he_ and _Al_ would be the ones to capture Shadow... not the bounty hunters and _definitely not _Mustang! He was pumped and ready for action! Except that they weren't going out until tomorrow. Great! Now he wouldn't be able to sleep...

When they had finished a short briefing, the bounty hunters left. Alphonse started, "um, Colonel? Do you honestly trust those guys? They seem a little, um, too concerned with killing this 'Shadow.' It's, um, kind of... well, scary to see them want to take someones life so badly. I don't know if I want to help them..."

Startled by his brother's feelings matching his own, Ed immediately felt that cold feeling go down his spine again. Ugh! Al was right. As usual. Something was seriously wrong with those guys. If Mustang couldn't tell that just by the air that followed them, then he didn't know what would let that bastard notice.

"Well, Al, that's your choice." Edward said, somewhat frightened knowing he might not have Alphonse with him on this mission. "Though I really could use your help..."

"Ugh. Brother... alright, I'll stick around. I just don't want to work too closely with those guys."

Nodding his agreement, Edward said, "we'll only work loosely with them, okay?"

At this, Alphonse brightened noticeably. He nodded.

Yawning, Mustang finished by saying, "Yes, Alphonse, I do trust them, but only because of their rank. Also, they are only out for the blood of their enemy, which consequentially, is also our enemy. While I won't force you two to work directly with them, I _do _want you on the case Fullmetal. Well, tomorrow is the big day. 'Death's Shadow' will be captured. I won't allow them to kill the kid unless he resists too much. Depends on how violent he truly is. Dismissed." With that, they all left. An air of disagreement and unhappiness was in the dismissal.

"Brother," Alphonse asked when they were on their beds in their room, "what did the Colonel mean by 'it depends on how violent the kid is'?"

"Ah, Al, that's just something the Colonel says to try to scare us. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but, out of everything we've found out so far, 'Death's Shadow' is just a kid. Something just doesn't sit right with me about this whole mess."

"I know what you mean. Ugh! We're not gonna get any sleep like this. See you in the morning, Al."

"Night, Brother."

Edward seemed to fall asleep instantly, head hitting the pillow and a light snore starting within a few minutes. Alphonse on the other hand, just couldn't coax himself to sleep. There was just too much on his mind.

_How old is this Shadow? Why is he a criminal? What about Inferno's gang? So Shadow's really an alchemist... that's awful that he's using it for his thievery and evil acts... Ugh... I need to figure this stuff out... I need some sleep too... Maybe... this... was... just... a... dream..._

With that, Alphonse finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**Another chapter redone. Let me know what you think about it.**_


	3. The Game Begins

_Gah,_ Shadow thought, walking through a large abandoned building, half-sunken in the ground. _Why can't I ever get a day off? _He glared at a piece of glass that just barely showed his reflection in the slight light of the moon. _Don't think like that. It's pathetic... and Teacher will likely kill you _just_ for thinking like that._ His leg hurt quite a lot, forcing him to let out a slight cry of pain and limp over to an empty room at the end of a long hallway. _I'll have to stick around here until this injury heals... too bad none of my medic friends are here._

Sitting down on the floor of the moonlit bathroom, he quickly grabbed one of his daggers and carefully started to nudge the bullet out of his leg. Occassionally crying out in frustration and pain, Shadow finally could breathe a breath of relief when the lead abomination was out of his leg. _Need to stop the bleeding..._ He deconstructed a part of a nearby pipe and froze the water onto his leg, just trying to numb it and avoid bleeding too badly. _Need something to keep the ice safe. This hurts like hell..._ He then reconstructed the pipe with alchemy and transmuted some of the floor around him to ensure the ice was sturdy enough. That would have to do for now.

His escape tunnel had led him back to his hideout, the abandoned section of Central. Old buildings, long since condemned, littered the area with almost no people hanging around. Only the homeless or gangs used to live there... now only the homeless remained, as the gangs had fled when Shadow took refuge there. He, himself, had chosen to sink a large laboratory, known by the nearby homeless as "The First Laboratory," and then had lived there since, leaving only to steal food, water, or items to transmute or read.

The building still had possibilities, dispite its location in the city. It somehow, still had water in the pipes and due to now being partially underground, had a fairly constant cool temperature which worked just well enough for the teenager. It had space enough to keep him occupied and had all the things expected from a lab: cages, beakers, metal equipment everywhere, however it was all rusted with time and neglect. A few of the windows were still above ground, allowing light to filter into some of the rooms. A nice thing to have, in any case. Even someone that preferred to work by night still enjoyed enough light to see what they were doing.

His lab was his fortress, safe and secure, in enough of an unlikely location for no one to notice or care. And thanks to his alchemy, the only ones that could even _get_ to him would be mineral alchemists. Maybe those alchemic brothers that had been chasing after him could find him... maybe they couldn't. It all depended on how intelligent they were. Though, admittedly, showing Inferno's men his tunnel was likely to end his security in this place. _Just another matter of how lucky I get._

He limped over to a nearby room and pushed the metal door open. A slight beam of moonlight came through a small portion of the mostly buried windown to the right, illuminating a portion of the room. Near the center of the room was a pile of blankets, some thick, some thin, altogether... they made a fairly thin and uncomfortable mattress of soft fabric. The same went for a make-shift pillow. To the far left of the room, multiple books on alchemy and scattered notes were placed, waiting for their owner to continue research at any time. There wasn't much to this room, but to Shadow, it was home sweet home.

The information he had been researching was of the nearby countries and on ways to vary his own alchemical abilities. Currently he was working on ice-variation alchemy, finding better ways to both use and power his water, vapor, and ice control of the compound. Alongside the notes were random transmutation circles, some complex, while others were facepalmingly simple. All of them had their own special purposes with him however.

He looked over at a calendar and noticed the date. _Wonderful. It's coming up again... that day I despise. Thanks a lot..._ His expression contorted into something like a grimace, then he slowly limped to his 'bed' to watch the moon for some time. It was always better to know something else out there shared his insomnia. Though the moon was slightly better at staying up for longer periods of time than he.

He sighed, _I'm tired of running... but I promised everyone I'd be okay. That I'd make it safely back home. I can't give up. Even if I have to run to the edge of the world and back... I'll make it back to Corixia._ Going off on a mental tangent, he continued, _I really do need a bath or something. Should I head back to the bathroom...? But my leg will ache... well... more anyways. Might as well._

Using alchemy to bring a thin layer of the floor up enough to grab in order to pull himself up, he got to his feet and limped back to the bathroom. Deconstruct the pipe, put his head in the spray of water, reconstruct the pipe... his usual routine. Afterwords, he alchemized himself dry and limped back to his room, watching the moon until his thoughts drifted off with him, _I'm bored. There's not much to do here... and now that I think about it... I'm running low on supplies... wonderful. And dammit... what's with this feeling anymore? Like a pain in my heart... is it... loneliness?_

Laying down on his 'bed' the teenager continued to watch the moon, thoughts having abandoned him as well as good company. His weapons were in order, cleaned, and ready for use any time. His bloodied clothes had been slightly cleaned thanks to his 'bath.' Truly, there wasn't anything left for him to do. The moon's light was watched and focused on until finally, gracefully, the teenager was able to sleep.

* * *

The younger Elric brother woke with a start. He'd had a strange dream... or was it that? It was so realistic that it felt more like watching someone else's life through their own eyes. Thinking what they thought and feeling what they felt... and why did his leg hurt? He quickly moved his leg out from under his blanket to check for something... an insect bite maybe? No... nothing.

Edward started to wake, apparently from either a dream or nightmare. He rolled off his bed and glared daggers at his bed. How _dare_ it not be large enough for him to roll? A bit of silence passed before Edward asked, "Hey Al... you awake?"

"Yeah... I think I had a weird dream that woke me up," Alphonse replied, trying to think back to the dream but almost completely unable to recall it now.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I had a weird dream too. But it didn't wake me up..." he resumed glaring at his bed. He was by no means a happy morning person... his younger brother assumed that also meant he wouldn't ever be happy waking up in the middle of the night either. "Nothing bad happened though... it's just the feeling I got from it that made it seem like a nightmare."

"Same here... I don't even remember it though. Maybe something to do with a person limping all alone, feeling lonely?"

"Hey...! That's the same dream I had!" Edward looked oddly at his younger brother. "Then I remember waking up with a sharp pain in my leg... and rolling off the bed..."

Both brothers looked oddly at each other in silence for a short time. What was going on with them? But... both were certain that whatever it was that was happening was important. Someone out there was in pain... pain strong enough to reach them... Well... maybe not. They were both exhausted after all.

"Damn... we need off this case as soon as we can get... now we're both having _dreams_ about it all."

"Yeah. Let's try to get more sleep Brother. Maybe we can finally end everything tomorrow when we track 'Shadow' down."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Night Al," the brothers settled down again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finally morning came. The Elrics prepared themselves and walked back to Colonel Mustang's office in Headquarters when they were ready. When they arrived, Hawkeye, Havoc, Mustang, and even Fuhrer King Bradley were already there, waiting on the others to arrive. _What?_ The _Fuhrer_ was there? The two quickly saluted and were put at-ease by said Fuhrer, then moved to join the group of adults. The bounty hunters had simply arrived and joined the group.

"Alright Sir, everyone is here," the raven-haired man informed his Fuhrer.

Bradley inspected those around him and said calmly to the hunters, "learn to respect your elders. It isn't smart to upset the ruler of the country you're a guest in after all."

"Of course Sir. Sorry, it won't happen again," Inferno said, though the tone of voice was anything but obedient.

"Our main objective will be capturing 'Death's Shadow' before he can cause any more havoc among the people of Amestris. For this, we shall split into groups. Two groups will search around the tunnel in order to ensure he either is or isn't above ground in the city. The last group, which I will lead, will travel underground in order to inspect his obode. Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Lieutenant Jean Havoc will search above ground as well as our bounty hunter group. Elrics, you and I will travel through the tunnel to discover where 'Shadow' has been hiding. Understood?" Everyone nodded their agreement with a "yessir," before taking their leave.

"The hunt is on." He said as they left.

* * *

Just waking up from another night of nightmares, Shadow got ready for another day of boredom. He watched the sun get just out of sight from his window and got ready for the day. After putting on his gold chain necklace and placing a small sapphire in his pocket, he was ready for another boring day to go by. He wasn't planning on anything out-of-the-ordinary happening on his "day off". His stomach growled. Food was what he needed. There was none in the lab. _Looks like I've really got to leave today. That's crap. I don't feel like running around on this leg..._

* * *

_**Another rewritten chapter. Let me know if it's good or not.**_


	4. Tunnel to Ruin

He sighed,_ I really don't want to leave today… but unless I want to starve I've got to. There's a deli not too far away… They're kind of easy to scare as well. Alright, stop whining and do something idiot._ With that, he moved from his room into the main chamber in order to leave for food. Hunger pains were always his biggest problem after all. Who cares about bullets when your stomach is empty?

After creating new tunnels underground, Shadow limped toward his goal in silence, disregarding the dragging of his injured leg and occasional curse of course. Though his stomach growled he knew he was the only one that would hear it. It was barely more than a faint gurgle at this point, tearing his abdomen apart from the inside out.

When he reached his goal it was as easy as he'd originally thought. The people were easily intimidated and handed him all he'd asked for and more to spare their lives. If only they knew him for what he was they wouldn't have been so generous. He placed his prizes in a fair-sized bag and left, hopefully without a trace. His room was where he wanted to be. In the comforting arms of darkness… where consciousness was easily removed. After eating a small amount and storing the rest, he limped to his room and collapsed in the wonderful darkness's embrace.

* * *

Within five hours of searching, none of the groups had found anything to suggest where the Shadow Killer could be. All they had found was where he had struck during the time they had spent searching, a deli with owners spastic about their lost merchandise and fearing a return visit from the killer. It wasn't much, but it told them they were nearing the right area. But even in this area, there was a lot of land. Central was huge, no matter how one looked at it.

Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Jean Havoc left when instructed, and as instructed left to search the northeast territory, now searching relatively near the deli. They exchanged no words aloud but shared one fear: what happened when a group met with the Shadow Killer alone? And not only that, but what about the Elrics with the Fuhrer? Sure, they were earth alchemists but they could be complete pains in the ass… well Edward could be at the very least.

Hawkeye's main concern was keeping Mustang safe. The rest of the world was a danger to the man and he needed protected. Shadow didn't scare her. Not with her guns. Not with her instincts. And Havoc was focusing on his next date with the flower shop girl. Finally a girl he could be with without Mustang stealing! The case was there in the back of his mind, just not anywhere near prominent.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc," Roy started.

"Sir," Havoc, said in his normal manner, "we've been waiting for your go-ahead from the get-go. We'll turn back if you want us to."

"...alright then, let's head back. We're not going to find the Shadow Killer here anyways."

"Shall we join the group in the tunnel, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Nodding, the raven haired Colonel answered, "Who knows, maybe they'll need our help taking out the Shadow Killer."

* * *

Ryx, being as careful as possible, scanned the area near the tunnel just to be sure the killer wasn't hanging around. He wasn't, though it wasn't surprising. Shadow enjoyed hiding after being nicked by a bullet. Sadly for him the game they played was now coming after him. After informing Inferno, the group quickly went to their position in the southwest, not straying too far from the deli on their side either. Needless to say, the Corixians had their own agenda to fulfill.

"Well men, I think it's clear that we've come way too far to just let anyone else take our prize. We're heading back to the tunnel and we're taking Shadow, dead or alive. And we could also take out a few for Father as well." Inferno's green eyes were alert, joyous even. Everything would fall into place.

The old redhead grinned and nodded, "yep, this'll be good. The brat will finally be killed and we'll be safe… not to mention get the incredible reward as well. It'll be easy as taking candy from a baby. Heheheh…"

"Ryx, you old fool. You honestly think taking Shadow will be easy? It's not. In the condition he's in he'll be wary in the extreme. And the warier he gets, the more he'll rely on trickery in order to survive. Use your head old man!" Her blue eyes glared into the old man's in a condescending manner.

"Heh, you obviously think too highly of the fugitive."

"No, I'm just cautious. You might want to try it sometime! That is, if you ever stick around for a fight!"

_Oh wonderful, _Slasher thought, highly annoyed. _Once again, the old man's stupidity is causing a feud. I hope this one at least takes a turn for the interesting. It's even more annoying to hear the same crap repeated constantly._

Finally, after listening to their bickering for a fairly short while, Inferno's short fuse blew up. He got right next to the two fighters' faces and barked, "Enough of this! You two'd better start getting along real fast! Otherwise I'll have both of you killed on the spot! Understand!" Of course he'd never risk harming his dear Moonbeam… Ryx was another thing entirely. Very replaceable.

Slasher sighed, _I hate how that guy thinks he can order everyone around just because he's prince of flames back in Corixia. Oh well, at least his little outbursts shut Moonbeam and Ryx up._ With that thought, he patiently waited for his companions to calm down and think rationally again. Whether or not it was entirely achievable was debatable, but he knew what he was waiting for. When normalcy returned, he suggested to Inferno, "why not just wait for Shadow and the others to tire each other out first. Then we can strike when they're all weak." He felt horrible about the idea even as the poisonous words spewed from his own mouth. Taking out a weakened foe? It was dishonorable; he couldn't do it in any good consciousness. He would prefer it to be a fair fight, one-on-one, where the winner took all.

Truly, Inferno was surprised by Slasher's mention. It wasn't the swordsman's style to fight dirty, but the pyromaniac liked the idea. "Honestly Slasher, that's got to be the best plan I've heard all day. Excellent." At this mention Slasher internally winced. "So then… trail behind everyone and watch as they destroy each other. Take out any survivors. Take all the glory." The smirk on Inferno's face could only be described as sadistic. He took _far_ too much pleasure in the idea.

_What have I done…?_ That was Slasher's regretful thought as he saw how this fiasco would end.

* * *

Using their alchemic prowess, the Elric Brothers reconstructed the destroyed tunnel, moving concrete and brick into their semi-original places with slight restoration. Granted, Alphonse had to keep Edward's "creative side" in check to avoid causing further destruction of the broken part of town. All of this was done under Fuhrer Bradley's watchful eye of course.

"There, now we can go through," Edward said once he and Alphonse were done.

"Good work you two." The dark haired man said with a smile. "Well, no time like the present, right?" He nodded towards the tunnel as he asked. They all started walking through.

The tunnel was utterly unimpressive to the Elrics. The stone walls were plain and cool, slightly rough to the touch as well. A small sliver of light came from the top, showing a ghost of the path they were to take. A few drops of water startled the boys as they landed on their heads. Broken pipes were above them, that was the source of the startling drops of silence. It was as silent as the grave and depressing as one as well. Broken bits added together… almost metaphorical if one thought hard enough on it.

Walking silently, they continued on in the further darkening environment until they reached a sunken building. It was depressing. The entire case was turning out that way actually. It also happened to be the location of the First Laboratory.

"This has to be it," Edward said, a little creeped out by the utter destruction of the place. The happiness that they'd felt from finally solving the case was easily dwarfed by the devastation of the area. Was someone really living here in the darkness and wreckage?

"Hmm... no traps... apparently, either he didn't expect to see anyone down here, or he's just that overconfident." Bradley stated before walking onward, seemingly unaffected by the feelings of depression and dread that the very air radiated.

"We'll split up here, understood Fullmetal?"

"Yes sir."

"You and Alphonse will head to the eastern side of the building. If either of you see the Shadow Killer, call for me."

With a combined "yes sir", the brothers went further in the eastern direction of the building. Shortly after checking out several rooms, they noticed that this building was, in fact, one of the military labs. It was pretty depressing. The walls were eroded by time and decay. The floors were eaten away and shattered by whatever sunk the building. Water pipes were broken, beakers shattered, and chemicals all over.

After searching room after room, they were about ready to turn back and find the Furher when Alphonse noticed a door at the far right corner of the hallway. Opening the door, they noticed that instead of just another empty room, there were books, a calendar, a darkened bed area, and, near the bed area, a sapphire.

Walking over, Edward picked up the small blue gem. It was pretty light-weight and smooth, as if it had been cut. "Hmm... I wonder if this was something the Shadow Killer took? Maybe... but where's everything else he stole? I don't see anything else in here besides books, really. And-Wah!" He jumped back in surprise.

Suddenly the eldest Elric was tackled and knocked to the ground by a dark figure, knocking the small sapphire from Edward's hands. Before it could hit the floor and possibly crack, the figure quickly caught it and returned into the shadows where it originated.

"H-hey!" Ed shouted. "Why'd you do that? _Al,_ why'd you tackle me?" Feeling his brother's hand on him, Edward realized it wasn't his brother who had tackled him for the sapphire.

"Brother, I don't think we're alone anymore." Alphonse squeaked. "Do you think it might be...?"

"Maybe… Hey _hey you!_ Who are you? Why'd you tackle me? Why're you here?"

The figure didn't reappear, however it's voice came from the eerie darkness that it melded with. "Why am I here? You haven't figured that out yet?" The voice was mocking, yet at the same time containing wariness in it. It seemed pretty mid range as well. Male, definitely. Could it be...?

Alphonse was first to notice. "You... you're the Shadow Killer...!"

"Correct. Though, if you would, call me Shadow. I prefer it that way."

Edward and Alphonse gave each other quick, panicked looks. No! It couldn't be! Frozen in place by their own fears. They were going to die...

They heard something that resembled a yawn. "Hey, while you two are frozen stiff, how 'bout you let me finish my nap? I'm finally starting to catch up to all the sleep I've missed. I'm tired...still." Another yawn.

Apparently he wasn't nearly as vicious as people made him out to be. He seemed more... well... like them then they'd thought. The thoughts thawed the two brothers out pretty quickly. Still, it was odd that Shadow wasn't attacking.

"Uh..." Ed started, "why aren't you attacking us anymore?"

Yawn, "Why, do you _want_ me to attack you?"

"N-no! Definitely _not!_ We're just wondering why you attacked my brother, then quit when you had the upper hand. That's all." Al recapped.

"So, you're asking why I didn't kill you on the spot, huh? Simple, I'd rather not waste my energy on two weaklings, for one."

At this point Ed was fuming, but knew there'd be little point in fighting. "We're not weak. We just didn't see that surprise attack coming is all."

Ignoring Ed's rant, Shadow continued, "and two, I just wanted my sapphire back."

"Your... sapphire?" Al asked.

"Yeah, your brother picked it up. Since that's my personal treasure, I didn't want anything bad happening to it, so I got it back the fast way."

"Oh... I see." Al said, understanding. "As long as you didn't steal it, Brother shouldn't have messed with it. Sorry."

"A-Al!"

"Sorry?" At the single word, Shadow seemed to draw a blank. "Don't be. Also, I did _not_ steal the sapphire. I got that the way everyone else does... hard work. Anyways, the sapphire itself isn't the treasure. It's what's inside."

"So, why are you down here? I mean, don't guys like you work in a gang or something?"

"No, I'm a loner. I'm just here because precious few ever make it here. It's isolated."

Ed, always the one to mess up a Q and A session decided to turn the conversation his way. "You realize who we are, don't you? We're the State Military. We're here to arrest you!"

Yawning, Shadow commented, "cute, you actually think you can take me out, huh? Not alone, anyways."

Hearing the conversation as he walked to the eastern portion of the lab to check on the Elrics' progress, Bradley sped up his walk. Inside the room he could only see the brothers, but could sense the presence of another, definitely Shadow.

The Flame Alchemist's group managed to follow Bradley to the same room. Like Bradley, they could feel the tension, but couldn't see the one causing it. Not good.

"Sounds like the fight's going start soon." Inferno commented. "Can't wait."

* * *

_**Another redone chapter. Let me know what you think.**_


	5. A few Eccentricies

_**Yo, I'm back with a somewhat eccentric chapter. Thanks to whoever has been reading this. I mean, like having a whole whopping 7 people read this last month made me oh so happy! (not sarcasm)**_

**_Anyways, I guess this is what happens when you write a really serious bit of writing at the same time as when you're writing a comedy._**

**_Oh, well, enjoy. And thanks again to the nice 7 readers of March._**

* * *

As Bradley and Mustang's group came into the room, Ed and Al flinched. They turned around to find that it wasn't reinforcements for the Shadow Killer after all. Good thing. The four newcomers stopped cold. They sensed Shadow's presence. No doubt about it.

The voice from the darkness broke the silence. It almost sounded scornful. "So, you brought reinforcements, did you? Well, I hate to disappoint, but I can't be caught." No excitement. No exclaimation. Only a monotone. Who was this guy?

Mustang spoke up, in a pissed off way, "oh really? Well then, we'll see about that! You can't win, kid! Give up already!"

The almost snide remark came back, "really, give up while I'm ahead? No thank you. I really don't feel like fighting today... but if it's a fight you want... then I'll give you my all! Don't expect this to be easy! I haven't been caught by those incompetent bounty hunters, and I definitely will _not_ be caught by you." The kid slightly limped out of the darkness.

The main thought among everyone was voiced by Ed. "Whoa, you're Shadow? You don't _look _like a killer. Heck, you don't even look threatening, especially with that limp."

Shadow was obviously irked by this statement. However, he knew it to be true. He was in a terrible condition. Hungry and limping isn't exactly how anyone would like to be seen. "Heh," he said, trying to cover up his moment of irk. "Let's see _you _take a bullet to the leg. You probably would be limping far worse than I am." He stood straighter. His hand hovered near his belt.

Mustang, again, being the one to react first, sent a controlled pillar of flame towards Shadow. The kid did nothing but move his hand and snap. The flames went out. Not a thing in the room was scorched. Nothing at all.

"Wh-what the...?" that was all Mustang could really say.

"The flames didn't do anything...?" Havoc went on, puzzled.

Hawkeye didn't say anything, but was clearly shocked at this. Her eyes never left Shadow.

"How is that possible? Colonel Mustang's alchemy didn't work..."

Ed was the first to fully recover this time. Other than Bradley, who was watching in an amused way. "Oh, so apparently you're fairly quick to use water, aren't you?"

"Surprised you even saw that." Shadow admitted.

"Hmm, so my hunch was correct," Bradley commented.

_Oh, great_, Mustang thought, _a water alchemist. Go figure. Ugh. Why does this kid have to have my one weakness? Oh well, I'm still better trained and in a better condition than him. I can still win._

Quickly, Shadow did a calculation of his odds. Not good. Fleeing would be best._ But... my leg... I can't flee... I'm not okay enough for a fight either... regardless of what I do... I'm sunk. Well then... as teacher always taught me... go out with a bang! _He reached into one of his belt's pockets and pulled out a smoke bomb. Only for emergencies, of course. He threw it at his attackers. It blew. He'd have a good minute to make himself scarce. That ought to be enough time.

He ran. The only sensible thing to do in his condition. However, he was bound to stumble. And trip. _Damn leg!_ the dark haired kid cursed.

As he fled, something hit him. As he rolled on the ground due to the sudden force acting on him, he saw his attacker. Edward Elric. He'd managed to catch up and punch Shadow's back with his right fist. "Guh," Shadow groaned.

"Why did you run, big-shot? Scared of large numbers?" Ed said in a poisonous tone.

"Urk." Coming back to his senses, Shadow commented, "no, but I also knew I wouldn't win in my condition." He pulled himself up. Ed watched carefully.

*******

"So, he actually ran away?"

"Unbelievable!" Ryx whisper-shouted.

"We might as well make our presence known, sir" Moonbeam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Catch the kid, bring 'im back to Corixia for punishment, and hopefully, be the ones to execute 'im. Let's go!"

With that, the four bounty hunters ran into the room. It was still kind of smoky, so it was hard to really see around. Moonbeam ran ahead of the others. She was the best at navigating through Shadow's escape plans.

As soon as she made it past all the smoke, she saw the blonde alchemist... Edward... rigtht? Standing watchfully about a foot away from her target. She pulled out one of her guns. She just needed a good shot...

*******

The room's smoke cleared. Time for everyone to resume their capture of the "Shadow Killer." Except, where the hell was Ed? And since when had those bounty hunters been hanging around in the room with them?

Al looked around, hoping to see his brother. He wasn't able to. Not good.

"Wh-where'd Brother go?"

"Isn't he right beside y-" Mustang stopped. Al was right. Ed was nowhere in sight. "Oh shit..."

"I think Fullmetal went off in pursuit of the "Shadow Killer," don't you?" Bradley asked nonchalantly.

"_Brother!"_

They sped off after Shadow and Edward. _I hope we'll be in time. Brother, please don't get yourself killed._

*******

The dark haired, sapphire eyed sixteen-year-old got back up to his feet. He could barely stand at this point. The metal punch in the back didn't help much either. He watched Ed warily.

Both Ed and Shadow seemed to know that neither would get what they wanted without a fight. _Looks like I'm going to have to fight._

_Oh, great, I'm gonna be stuck fighting __**this **__guy all alone. Crap._

The two warily circled each other for a short while. It occurred to Ed that Shadow really _was_ hurt badly. He didn't want to kill the kid, but he _had_ to capture him. Guys like Shadow couldn't be allowed to roam around freely. They'd cause too much chaos.

"Look, Shadow, we don't have to fight, you know." Ed said in a more pleading way. He _really_ didn't want to fight someone who was already hurt.

Sapphire eyes glaring at the golden eyed alchemist, Shadow said angrily, "I think we _do_ have to fight, Ed. The fact is, your the guy out to catch me. I'm the guy trying to avoid you and live my life. As long as we see this in two different ways, then we really _can't _avoid a fight, now can we?"

Just then, the others showed up.

"Edward," Roy shouted in his best furious tone, "what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

His attention moved just long enough for him to answer, "I'm doing my _job_! I'm just about ready to end thi- oww..." In the time it took Ed to get just that much out, Shadow had managed to get close enough for a hard-thrown punch to Ed's head. Ed fell on the ground, clutching his injured head.

"_Brother!!!_"

Getting ready to flee, or at least _try _to flee, Shadow turned towards an exit and ran. At least, he wasn't tripping all over himself this time. Though the run was slowed massively by his injured leg.

He figured since everyone was busy taking care of Edward, that he'd have a free chance to flee. Bad idea.

There were two main problems: one is that Moonbeam took that opportunity to shoot, and the other was that the Furher decided to go for the capture instead of look after the unconscious Edward.

The bullet sped right into Shadow's left shoulder. He let out a howl of agony and clutched his bleeding shoulder. He kept on running. He _had_ to get out alive!

Bradley blocked the only exit. His sword was drawn. Shadow drew out his own, but the pain that had been spreading oh so quickly, due to both exhaustion and injury limited his ability. He lost after a few heavy swings from Bradley's sword.

Weaponless, powerless, and injured, Shadow fell onto the hard, stone floor. He lost... His captors circled him as he sat up. This loss wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't seen Inferno's face among his captors. That smug smirk pissed him off. That cocky attitude did too.

Ed woke up. He and Al, who had been staying close to his unconscious brother the entire time, joined the circle. Moonbeam joined as well. They were all smirking... that only pissed off Shadow even more.

They trussed the sixteen-year-old felon up tightly. His hands were bound so that alchemy would be impossible to use. His shoulder hurt. They forced him to walk outside and straight to the jail for holding. His shoulder hurt. Of course, he'd had a bit of fun on the trip to the jail.

"Wow, you guys managed to take out an injured sixteen-year-old after what, a month? Or was it two months? I really don't remember!" he'd laughed.

The response was an angry "it was only _one_month! Don't go emasculating us!"

His response had been an almost happy-go-lucky "Good work. Now I can at least spend the rest of my remarkably short life without fear of being captured in my sleep. Thanks."

Boy, had _that_ messed with them. After their confused looks at each other, bounty hunters included, Shadow started to chuckle to himself.

This officially pissed Inferno off. Then again, mostly anything could piss Inferno off. He sped up right next to the trussed up teen. "Hey, don't take this lightly! You're gonna end up dead anyways. You _should_ be scared, begging for you pathetic life!" he spat out that last part.

Shadow just looked up at the sky, now nighttime. The moon was nice. "Quit ignoring me, fugitive!" The dark haired teen just looked more fixedly at the moon's silver/white radiance.

It took Inferno to literally lift Shadow up before the teen finally acknowledged Inferno's presence. "Yeah," he said, answering Inferno's first outburst. "I guess I _should_ be scared, but I'm not. Anyways, Inferno, there's no such thing as immortality, so you'll just end up dead as I'll be anyways, one way or another. The same goes for everyone else here as well. So, since I'm gonna wake up dead some day, why should I be afraid to know what day I'm gonna die?"

"Grr," he didn't have an answer.

So, when they were finally at the jail, Shadow went eccentrically to his cell. There was another there as well. Shadow's restraints had been taken off. The cellmate seemed unnerved at Shadow's presence. _Well,_ Shadow thought, _this might be a bit better than I thought. We'll just have to wait to find out more about this cellmate of mine. Oh well, regardless, this is just a well-deserved break, I'll be out of here as soon as I'm good and ready._ His thoughts as he took the abandoned top bunk of the bed in the cell.

* * *

_**Well, not that anyone ever listens to me when I make my little request, but please review. I hope you at least enjoyed this part of the story, even if you don't tell me you did/didn't.**_

**_BIG NOTE: I can't fix things in the plot that people don't like if I don't have their reviews. I'm not psychic, people!_**

**_So, please review and tell me what you think of this!_**


	6. It Can't Be

_**Yay! I finally got a bit of reviewing action going here! So, for those of you reading and for my nice reviewers, here's your new chappy! Glad to (try to) keep the characters in order!**_

* * *

In the office of Colonel Mustang...

"Good work everyone." The Fuhrer said with a bit of a smile.

"Thanks for the recognition, sir, even though you did most of the work." Roy added.

Getting a bit irked that his team of bounty hunters hadn't been acknowledged for their major role, Inferno added huffily, "don't forget that without our help you probably wouldn't have gotten very far!"

"Is that a fact?" Roy cut in, "because my men and I saw and heard you all when you were making your plot outside of the first lab! You were planning on letting everyone possibly die just so that the 'Shadow Killer' could be caught! You have no right to any credit!"

Edward and Alphonse had been sitting on the leather couch while the 'adults' finished up. It was kind of amusing to be the one watching a tantrum instead of being the one giving it for once. They were both also glad that Fuhrer Bradley decided to only imprison Shadow. They didn't like the idea of anyone killing a kid in the least.

Havoc and Hawkeye were on the other leather couch, opposite of Edward and Alphonse. They seemed amused at Inferno's plight. Well, Havoc, noticeably so. Hawkeye looked amused, but only if you looked directly at her eyes. They showed how funny she thought the affair was...even if nothing else did.

Roy and Bradley were standing by Roy's desk, while the four bounty hunters were a few feet away. Their leader's face twisted by anger. Then, Inferno did something completely unexpected; he calmed down and made a bit of a bow towards the Fuhrer. "Understood sir, I have only one request at this point."

"And that would be?" Bradley asked.

"That would be that you execute the 'Shadow Killer.' If he's allowed to live, he'll just escape again. We know that from experience. He's an escape-expert."

The Fuhrer seemed to heavily contemplate this idea for about a minute. Finally, "so you're saying that if the sixteen-year-old isn't killed, he'll just escape and cause more chaos, eh? I'll agree to your terms, Inferno-"

At this unfinished statement, nearly everyone was shocked at this. The Fuhrer'd just said a little while ago that he would only imprison Shadow. Now he was going to have the kid killed just because of what Inferno said?

Before the Fuhrer could say anything else, Edward jumped up from his seat, "Sir, you just can't have Shadow killed! I mean, I know he's a criminal... but he's also just a kid! He's on his own! How else could he survive except to steal what he needed? Please don't!"

Bradley started chuckling. Ed suddenly felt exposed. Scared.

"So, Fullmetal Alchemist, you're defending the fugitive you helped catch?" He asked.

"Er, uh-"

Bradley was lightly smiling again. "I didn't quite finish my terms before I was interrupted, you know." Then, to Inferno: "I'll only have the 'Shadow Killer' executed if he doesn't show any chance of change. The one's to ensure and report on that change would be the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist. That sounds fair, now, doesn't it?"

Inferno's entire gang seemed shocked. Not just on the inside either. Ryx winced, Moonbeam and Slasher seemed to be in a daze, and Inferno visibly flinched.

A wave of relief and fear spread through the rest of the company. Relief that a kid wouldn't be killed on a whim. Fear, caused by the fact that they would be the one's to try to help the kid. He was pretty strong, even while injured.

"Sir," Mustang asked, "how am I involved?"

"Simple, you're Fullmetal's superior officer. So, since he's going to be taking care of the fugitive, you will be as well. We don't want anything happening to him, now do we?"

"Right sir." He said, saluting.

"We'll start up this new deal tomorrow morning, after a good night's rest."

"Yessir!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

In the prison...

"Uh, h-hi." Shadow's cellmate stammered.

"Yo."

"Er... wh-who are y-you? Wh-why are y-you so c-calm?"

"Me, I'm just another prisoner. Name's Shadow. And why am I so calm? I don't know. I just get the feeling that I'll be okay, I guess." he shrugged. "And what about you? Why are you stuttering so much?"

"I-I'm Sh-Shay. Shay Derek. I-I saw something h-horible happen h-here. Th-that's wh-why I'm s-so n-nervous."

"Really, like what?" Shadow said with genuine interest.

Who is this guy, really? "Well, some g-guys were d-dragged f-from their c-cells a-and..."

"And what? Oh, and what bunk do you have?"

"B-bottom."

"Okay, thanks." was what Shadow said as he threw some minor possessions up there.

"Th-they w-were t-turned into... into... chimeras..."

That shattered Shadow's sense of nonchalance. "They WHAT!"

Shay seemed to gather some courage at Shadow's response. Maybe because he'd just found out that his cellmate wasn't some random psychopath. "Yeah, the made them chimeras."

"How, why?"

"Alchemy, more than likely, and I don't know why."

Shadow's shocked appearance changed to one of fury. He pounded his fist on the cell wall. "Grrrraaa! Alchemy isn't meant to do things like _that!_"

"I know. It's supposed to help the people, isn't it?"

"Yeah... it's not supposed to be used for personal gain... it's not supposed to turn humans into animals... how could they? Even if it was only done to prisoners... why?" Shadow started trembling out of anger.

"You okay kiddo?" Shay asked. He placed his hand on the trembling teen. His own brown eyes glancing worriedly at his cellmate. Just because this kid was a prisoner didn't mean that the kid wasn't just a kid. He needed someone there for him... right?

Shadow glared up at Shay. Shay backed off. He could easily tell that the dark haired teen who stood before him was angry. But, angry at who? Him, for giving the news... or the State's wicked deed? Or both?

Shadow's teeth were bared. His sapphire eyes furious. "Grrrrraa! I can't stand that they've gotten away with all this! It's just so fucked up!"

"I know, Shadow, but the fact is... there's nothing we can do. We might as well catch some shut-eye. It looks like you could really use some." Shay pointed out the dark circles under Shadow's eyes.

Sighing and refocusing, Shadow agreed. "Yeah, I guess there really _is_nothing two captured prisoners could do about it. After all, this prison is made to block alchemic reactions. So, unless we have some plan and supplies, we'd never get out. Thanks for calming me down Shay."

"No problem! When we get out of here... we'll stop all this madness together, eh, Shadow?"

"_If_ we ever get out of here... that is..." Shadow pointed out. "Then yeah, but tonight, we really need some sleep. We'll feel better in the morning... hopefully."

"Now you're talking kid!" With that, they went to their bunks and attempted sleep.

* * *

At the boys' dorm, about the same time as Shadow and Shay's meeting...

"'Kay Al, time to hit the hay."

"Yup! Night Brother."

After both had been asleep for a relatively short while, Alphonse started dreaming.

_

* * *

_

There were two people in a prison cell. They seemed to have just met each other. The larger of the two seemed scared for some reason. The other seemed fairly calm for being in the prison.

_Then, the older one said something... what was it? "Th-they were t-turned into... into... chimeras..." NO that couldn't be right! The State would never do something like that!_

_The younger of the two lost his composure and started yelling. Wait, why did he look so familiar? Was that... no, it couldn't be... could it? Was that younger kid... Shadow? No, he must just look similar._

_After the outburst, the older one did his best to calm down the younger one._

Alphonse woke up with a yelp. Oh, no, not _another _one of those weird dreams!

Ed was stirring in his sleep. Al was shivering from the dream's affect.

* * *

"Ugh," Al said when Ed fell back into the blissful realm of sleep. "Maybe I just need a drink of water. Or maybe a short walk..." So, he got up and walked to the sink for some tap water. _Ooops!_ Al thought, _I almost forgot to get a cup!_ So, he got the cup and filled it with water. It tasted good. Then again, mostly everything tasted, smelled, and felt better ever since he'd gotten his body back.

Ed was still sound asleep. That was good. He didn't feel like explaining his dream. He could barely remember it anyways. Maybe a short walk would help clear his mind.

After writing out a relatively short note for Ed, in case his older brother actually _did_ wake up for some reason, Alphonse quietly left the dorms.

On the streets of Central, he could tell that it was around midnight. Why was he constantly having these weird dreams and waking up around midnight? And... why only when he'd fully concentrate on the 'Shadow Killer' case? Were these dreams some connection? And if so, what were they trying to tell him?

Ugh! Too many questions! But, unfortunately, no answers... Brother wouldn't understand either. He'd probably think it had something to do with exhaustion. Which, for all he knew, could be the truth. Maybe he was just putting too much thought into those dreams...

But, that also made him think about something else in that dream... what those two were talking about... _chimeras! _Was the State _truly_ turning prisoners into chimeras? Or is that just something fabricated in the dream? Hopefully, the latter.

After about an hour had passed, Al was heading back to the dorms. A short while later, he was back in his bed, trying to go back to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

So, how was it? I haven't added a new chapter for a while, after all. Thanks for your patience and the reviews! They are like little motivation cookies to me! So thanks!

_**Oh, and please review. Tell me what you think so far. Give me some advice on how to make it better.**_

_**One last thing... I have no idea where this story's going... So, yeah, I might need some suggestions to keep this going... (laughs nervously due to lack of help in the past)**_


	7. A Second Chance

_**Here's a relatively short chapter for you! We get to find out what happens to Shadow. Be sure to check out my other stories and Please REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Al, Al wake up." The voice of his brother called. "Come on, wake up." Edward was nudging Alphonse. "AL!" Alphonse's comforting world of darkness vanished.

"Ugh... er... what's wrong, Brother?" Alphonse asked, finally waking up.

Edward moved back a bit to allow room for his younger brother to prop himself up. When Alphonse had done that, Edward walked back up to help Alphonse stand up.

"Al, are you okay?" Edward asked, sincerely worried about his little brother.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?" Alphonse tilted his head a little to the left.

"You usually wake up long before I do. And you were tossing and turning in your sleep again, murmuring things about chimeras and Shadow... Maybe I shouldn't have let you in on this case to begin with..." Edward stared sadly at Alphonse, his arms lightly crossed.

"What time is it?" Alphonse asked, trying to change the topic. He already knew it was late in the morning, but he wanted to know just how late it was.

"About eleven."

"I really did oversleep!"

"Yeah, we... no... I have to be at the prison in about a half-hour." Edward emphasized the the 'I' in that statement. He didn't want to pull his younger brother any further into the case. He was already acting adversely enough.

"But! Brother! You need my help! That's what you've always told me!" Alphonse yelled, alarmed that his brother would even think of leaving him behind. He really didn't want his brother to go it alone on the remainder of the case. "Brother, I'm going... whether you like it or not."

Edward didn't say anything. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some food. Then, he went back to the table to eat. During that time, Alphonse went to the bathroom and changed into some fresh clothes.

When Alphonse came out of the bathroom, he noticed Edward was getting ready to leave. He'd just put on his red jacket, in fact. Alphonse ran to meet him at the door.

"Ready?" He asked his older brother.

"Yep."

On the entire trip to the prison, it seemed like Ed was preoccupied with something. He didn't really talk, unless Al got him off his train of thought. What was up with Ed? Why was he so absorbed in his thoughts?

When they reached the gates leading to the prison, Alphonse'd had enough. He moved directly in front of Ed, so that he couldn't get in without confronting Al. Al wanted to know whether or not Ed was acting like this because of something he did or said.

"Hey, Al. You're in the way."

"I know. I'm not moving until you answer my question."

"Okay, then what question?" He still seemed to be somewhere else.

"Why are you so absorbed in thought? You won't even take much initiative to talk."

"Oh... that. Don't worry... it's got nothing to do with you, Al." Ed started. "It's just that I've been having weird dreams lately." He shrugged. "I guess they're starting to get to me. But, don't worry!" He said, perking up a bit. "I was just putting too much thought into them. I'm better now. Promise." Well, at least his smile returned.

"That's good, I guess." Al said, slightly smiling.

"Come on, Al, we've got a fugitive to pick up!"

* * *

Inside the prison, everyone else involved with the 'Shadow Killer' case was there. The bounty hunters were together in a small group. Inferno was smirking, the guns woman, Moonbeam and the swordsman, Slasher, were unfazed. Their tracker, Ryx, was lightly chuckling. Mustang and his men were uneasy, then again, it'd be hard not to be at this point. King Bradley, on the other hand, was completely unfazed by the task ahead.

Inside the cell that contained Shadow, they could see the teen sitting down on his part of the bunk. He was obviously annoyed, glaring down at those watching him. There was another prisoner below Shadow's bunk. He seemed fairly uneasy. He kept glancing up to Shadow and whispering.

"Hey, Shadow," Shay whispered. When Shadow stopped glaring long enough to look down to him, Shay continued. "Why do you think these guys are here?"

"Probably..." Shadow mused, "to take me to my execution." He went on glaring at his oppressors. They, in turn, watched him curiously. "Hey!" Shadow barked. "I'd appreciate it if you weren't gawking at me! It gets really old really fast!" Shadow jumped down from his bunk. However, his leg still wasn't in a good enough condition for this and buckled. He didn't fall, but almost did.

Shay went to ensure Shadow was okay. From the outside of the cell, Al winced when Shadow's leg buckled. Ed looked uncomfortable. Inferno let out a loud laugh.

"Grrr!" Shadow growled. _I really wish that hadn't happened,_ he thought about what just happened.

"Hahaha! You pathetic pipsqueak!" Inferno laughed.

Finally putting his temper in check, Shadow retorted, "Then what's that say about you, Inferno? Or anyone else here?"

"Grrr!" Inferno growled, much to Shadow's satisfaction. He walked up to the cell bars, trying to reach Shadow on the other side. Shadow walked up to the bars and grabbed Inferno's arms, pushing them as painfully as he could against the bars. "Ow!" Inferno whined. "Leggo! Leggo!" Shadow let go of Inferno's bruised arms with a smirk. Inferno scowled.

Pulling Shadow back a bit, Shay whispered, "remember which side of the cell you're on, kid."

"I know, I know. I figured he wanted a fight, so I took the fight out of him."

The cell door started to open. Bradley had put the key in and pulled the door open while Shadow and Shay were talking. Now, it was fully open.

"Well now," Bradley started, "here's your perfect opportunity for escape, Shadow Killer. Take it if you want to."

That set everyone off in shock. Outside of the now open cell, everyone was a mixture of shock and fear. Inside the cell, Shadow and Shay were just shocked. Shadow took the opportunity. He walked outside of the cell and came face-to-face with Fuhrer King Bradley. Bradley had an unreadable expression on his face that made Shadow feel _very_ uneasy.

Ed, Al, and Roy were positioned in case Shadow tried to run. The Elrics were ready to use their alchemy and Roy had his fingers positioned for a quick snap. Bradley's hand hovered around his swords. Shadow felt small. The icy claws of defeat were gripping his gut.

Head bent down low, Shadow said slowly in a mumble, "I give up. I can't win. Do with me as you wish..." Nothing in his voice showed any trace of hope. Shay was terrified for his new friend. But there was nothing he could do to help him.

Ed, Al, Roy, and almost everyone else there were surprised, to say the least. This wasn't the same kid who they'd fought just last night. It couldn't be. This kid was subdued, while just last night, he refused to let go of his hope.

Bradley started to chuckle. Shadow looked up. _Why is he laughing at me?_ "Uh, why are you laughing at me?"

"Because, you honestly believe that we're out to kill you. We're not. That is... we don't plan on killing you if you behave."

"So... it's a proposition?"

"If that's what you feel like calling it, then yes, it's a proposition."

Stunned by this turn of events, Shadow looked around again. No one seemed to be planning any unprovoked attacks. Well, except for Inferno, anyways. "Th-thanks." He bowed to show his gratitude.

"You can lower your defenses, everyone. I seriously doubt he'll attack us unnecessarily." To Shadow: "But, you must be with at least one of these three" he motioned to Ed, Al, and Roy, "during your time out of prison at any time. No going off alone."

"Um, does that also include going to the bathroom?"

All three other alchemists looked at the Fuhrer in a pleading way. "No it doesn't."

Relief washed over all four alchemists. "Whew! For a second there, I thought I'd actually have to have a babysitter when I went to the bathroom as well. Glad I don't need one."

"Agreed."

"Yeah, that's one job I'd _never_ do."

"Yep. Same here."

"And, you'll wear a restraint, preventing you from using alchemy until I see fit. No weapons either."

"Fine by me." Shadow agreed. Then, to Shay: "Looks like I got off easy this time. Good luck, my friend."

"Don't screw up!" Shay shouted back.

"I'll try not to!"

So, restrained, Shadow walked with his captors out of the prison.

* * *

_**Well, I hope I get a review for this chapter. But, I probably won't for a while. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Living in the Past

_**Here's the next chapter! We learn a bit more about Shadow's past. Be sure to Review!**_

* * *

"So then, Shadow," Bradley started, "you seem a little too agreeable right now. Why is that, I wonder?"

Keeping his gaze focused on the ground as he walked, Shadow answered simply, "It's not like I had any other choices. I either agreed with your terms or died. I thought the prior sounded better, so I followed that plan."

"Well," Bradley stated at the gate before the prison opened up into the outside world. "Good luck, Fullmetal, Flame, Alphonse." The Fuhrer walked out of sight.

The bounty hunters walked up to Edward's group. Inferno went straight for Shadow. "Don't think this changes anything between us two. Got it." It was an order, not a question. When Shadow didn't answer, Inferno grabbed Shadow's head and forced it his way. "Got it."

Shadows way of answering was headbutting Inferno to escape his grip. "Yeah, I get it. You'll be watching me every second of every minute of every day of every week of every month. I'm not exactly an idiot, you know."

Moonbeam turned her gun towards Shadow. "Be careful of what you say to Prince Inferno, Runt."

Putting on his best mocking smirk, Shadow replied, "yes, Mother."

_Bang!_ Moonbeam's gun went. A bullet lodged itself right next to Shadow's foot. Shadow jumped back slightly, giving out a slight "yipe!"

"Just remember... I don't miss twice..." Moonbeam threatened in an even tone.

Shaken by the near hit, Shadow just nodded. "Okay. Please don't shoot me..."

Inferno and Ryx laughed. Shadow, now out of his shock, looked a bit indignant. Moonbeam gave Shadow a light punch.

"Alright," he said looking at Moonbeam. Then, to the group of the Elrics and Mustang: "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." With that, the four left. The bounty hunters left shortly after.

_You'd better not screw this up, Shadow..._(1)

* * *

At Mustang's home...

The small group had just gotten there when Mustang went to make a quick call to his best friend.(2) He would need some help on this job. Not any ordinary help, either. He'd need some other level-headed adult there to help.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Then: "Hello?"

"Hughes, it's Roy."

"What do you need, Roy?"

"I need you over here now."

"Uh, Roy...?"

"Just come over here. I'll tell you why when you're here."

"Alright. Bye." _Click._

Ed looked at the Colonel. "Why'd you call Hughes?"

"Because. I have a feeling we might need his help."

"Why?"

Shadow answered for Roy. "Because, he doesn't think I'll be very cooperative. Isn't that right, Flame?" His tone was pretty harsh. His gaze was nerve wrecking. Almost like he was daring Roy to agree with him.

Alphonse noticed Shadow's sharp gaze and tried to intervene. "Hey, why don't we think of something to do until Mr. Hughes makes it here?"

"Yeah," Edward agreed, "Just sitting and listening _is_ pretty boring!"

Alphonse sighed. At least he'd managed to lighten the tension a little bit. He looked back to Roy and Shadow. That gaze... it wasn't so much that Shadow was glaring... it looked more like he was just plain in pain. He was glaring to show he wasn't in pain.

"Colonel... I want to try something really quickly. Okay?"

"Fine."

Al went behind Shadow and untied Shadow's bonds. Ed, Roy, and Shadow all looked at Al in surprise. Shadow's glare completely gone.

"That must feel a whole lot better!" Al said with a friendly smile.

Rubbing the feeling back into his arms, Shadow said in an almost friendly way, "yeah, it does. Thanks." There was no sarcasm in his words. He was truly grateful. His ever-present scowl lessened a little.

_Knock, knock, knock._Roy went to the door. Upon opening it, Hughes entered. "Yo! Roy! So why'd you call me again?" he said perkily. Roy pointed over to Shadow.

"I see. So why do you have a known felon in your house?"

"Part of a proposition the Fuhrer set up for him. He's got to be with Al, Ed, or me at pretty much, all times."

"I see." Hughes said, scratching the side of his head. Then: "Yo! Elric brothers! Good to see you two as well!"

"Hi Mr. Hughes." Both Elrics said simultaneously.

"Yo!" Hughes said, sticking his hand out for Shadow to shake.

"Uh-huh..." Shadow said, shaking Hughes's hand quickly.

Hughes moved closer, inspecting Shadow quickly. "You look pretty beat up. Not burned... so Roy didn't cause your injuries..."

Shadow nodded, still unsure of this new arrival. He seemed intelligent enough... but he was... well, weird. _He knows I'm a felon... yet he's still being nice. Why?_ Shadow looked at Hughes in a confused way.

Hughes knew what that look meant. The kid certainly wasn't used to kindness from strangers. "Well, let's just put it this way: I'm going to trust you, because you trust me not to attack you right now."

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to gain my trust. Trying to form some kind of bond... right?"

"Yep!" Hughes said happily. "Glad you seem to understand!"

"Heh, thanks!" Shadow actually showed a small smile. He seemed pretty happy as well.

"Gee, Hughes. Looks like you've found a friend to show your family photos to." Roy mentioned.

_Photos... Aah! I completely forgot about!_ Shadow grabbed his sapphire from his pocket and messed with it for a little bit.

"Uh, Shadow... what are you doing?" Edward asked.

The top of the sapphire came off, revealing something inside of it. Shadow carefully pulled the object out and unrolled it. It was a photograph. "Whew. Thought something might've happened to it."

Hughes looked at the photo with a keen interest. There were several people in the photo. In the center, there was a silver-haired, young adult. His eyes were grey. He was standing right behind a younger-looking Shadow. Beside the little kid were three other kids. One girl and two boys. The girl had stunning green eyes and brown hair. The boy next to her had brown eyes and blonde hair, kind of like Alphonse. The other boy, on Shadow's left, had sandy hair and light blue eyes. All-in-all, it was a peaceful picture. Everyone seemed so happy in it.

"Why aren't you back in your own country with your friends?" Edward asked.

Shadow's slightly happy look vanished. Replaced with a somber look. "Because... most of them are dead by now..."

Ed and Al both looked at each other, then back to Shadow. "Are you sure?" Al asked.

"...yeah... considering how Inferno's men killed a few of them... right in front of me..."

Al gasped. _How could Inferno's men be that bloodthirsty?_

_How could he have let that happen?_ Ed thought.

"Look... at the time that'd happened... I was injured to the point that I couldn't fight. I'm not trying to sound defensive... because if they'd never met me... they'd probably be alive." Shadow said this in a morbid tone. "Just one mistake... and they're dead."

Ed moved right up next to Shadow. He roughly grabbed Shadow's arm with his automail hand. "That's why you've got to keep living on! If you give up! Then you're just a coward who let everyone he ever cared about down! Fix your mistakes and keep living for those who died to protect you! Nothing can change the past! But _you_ can change your future! You can't give up now!"

Looking at Ed, Shadow noticed something he hadn't before... Ed had been in his situation before. Well, maybe not the exact same, but similar. Ed had moved forward... and managed to fix his mistakes. "You're right... Thanks."

_**

* * *

**_

Well, yet another chapter goes by. I'm starting to get an idea of where this is going, too! Be sure to review. Let me know what's good, what's bad, or just how you feel about it! Thanks for reading!

1) Try to guess who's thought that is.

_**2) Yep, Hughes is alive in this.**_


	9. A Cloudy Hope

_**Well, here's Chapter 9! Time to revisit some of Shadow's personal demons! Enjoy and REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Thanks, Ed. I'll remember tha-yipe!" Shadow said, closing his eyes. He looked like he was in pain.

"Shadow! What's going on?" Ed asked. Releasing his grip.

"Not-not another... one... dammit..." The world around him disappeared. It was replaced by a scene yet to come.

_

* * *

_

He was in a fight with Inferno's men outside, somewhere in Central. It seemed to be in the near future. He still had his injuries and Ed and Al were still with him. Inferno started the fight. He picked Shadow up and threw him to the street. Then, he told his men to open fire. Only Ryx and Inferno drew their guns. Slasher and Moonbeam went to tackle Inferno and Ryx.

_'What're you doing?' Inferno asks._

_'Following our own beliefs!' Slasher yells._

_'Can you get up?' Moonbeam asks Shadow._

_He manages to pull himself up. 'Thanks.'_

_'Don't thank us! Run!'_

_A look of horror comes on his face, he knows what they're planning on doing. 'NO!' he yells as he charges Inferno. Inferno, being bigger, bounces him and Slasher off._

_'Time for you traitors to DIE!' He uses his fire alchemy. Shadow counters with his water alchemy, but still manages to get burned a bit._

_A new face joins the fight. An alchemist with black hair and piercing crimson eyes. He orders Inferno to stop. His black cloak lightly catching some wind._

_'Never! Not until he's dead!'_

_'Then I have no choice...'_

The vision ended with a strong alchemical attack. And words, "you gave up hope too soon. They're alive, no thanks to you."

* * *

Coming fully back to reality, Shadow murmured the last words he'd heard in the vision: "you gave up hope too soon. They're alive, no thanks to you..."

"Uh... what?" Ed asked, concern and curiosity easy to see on his face.

"Are you okay?" Al asked, just plain concerned.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Shadow replied, "yeah. Sorry. Just another damn vision."

"Vision? Like premonition?" Hughes asked.

Shadow didn't answer. He focused his gaze on the floor. That was answer enough for Hughes. "Who knew things like seeing the future were possible?" He shrugged. "That's an incredible ability!"

"Like hell it is..."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Think about it. I can only watch and learn what happens. But odds are... I can't change a thing. No matter what I do, I'm stuck with the future I see."

"So, in other words... it's great that you know what's happening... but awful that you have to live through it twice..."

"Yeah... considering I've seen my own death several times already... out of all my visions... that's the most diversified kind I've seen. So many ways to die..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Stop thinking that way!" He shouted to himself. "It won't help anyone out!"

Ed grabbed Shadow's right arm again, to ensure that he didn't hurt someone. "Calm down, dammit!" Al ran over to help.

Eventually, Shadow calmed down. He sighed, "sorry." But now, there seemed to be a slight gleam of hope in his eyes.

Al remembered the words he'd repeated from the vision: 'you gave up hope too soon. They're alive, no thanks to you.' _Does that mean... that his friends he thought were dead are actually... okay? That'd be great if it did. It'd also explain the gleam in his eyes._

"Hey, Shadow..." Al started.

"Yeah. That's right." He said with a small smirk.

That took Al off guard. He knew what Al was going to ask? Wow. Well, not so much wow, but well...

The Elrics had let go of Shadow when he'd calmed down. Ed looked confused. Well, then again, everyone seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think Al was about to ask me if what I said from the vision meant that my old friends were still alive." he shrugged. "Although I can't believe that Inferno would be _that_ stupid... if his stupidity saved my friends' lives, then I'll be happy with that."

"Did you use your ability to know that?" Roy asked.

"Just because I have an ability doesn't mean I have to use it. After all, I really don't like my ability. So why would I bother using it for something like that?"

"I see."

A crash was heard outside. _Shit! That vision was that close to now?_ They all ran outside. Low and behold, Inferno and his men were there. _Yep, go figure. Mental breakdowns are always followed by being nearly beaten to death. Great._

They all ran outside. Shadow was the only one to react to the situation.

Shadow walked up to Inferno. "Hello... old buddy."

Inferno grabbed him and threw him against the street. "We never were friends! Open fire!"

Only Ryx and Inferno drew their weapons. "What are you two waiting for? Shoot him already!"

Shadow picked himself up. Moonbeam and Slasher attacked Inferno and Ryx instead of him. _Why're things turning out differently? They never have before... Does that mean that there is no definite future... or does it mean that it really is possible to change it... Let's go with option number two for now!_

He went after Inferno. However, this time, he went for a trip instead of a tackle. It worked. Inferno collapsed. Moonbeam overpowered Ryx and all three went back a step.

"So, does this mean you've finally decided to be nice?"

"No. I still hate you just as much as I did yesterday. But I also enjoy chasing you around. It'd be a pity for you to die here." Moonbeam said. Shadow groaned. The others finally caught up with the situation.

Sadly for everyone, the future may have been slightly altered, but the crimson-eyed stranger still came.

"Well, well," the stranger said, "my, Shadow, it's been some time."

Shadow looked. He instantly was filled with rage. "VYREX!"

"So, you do remember me, eh?"

Inferno looked up. Everyone looked at Vyrex. Vyrex only stared at Shadow. Shadow only glared at Vyrex. Only one word was spoken to provoke the upcoming fight... "pathetic."

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Shadow roared, charging after Vyrex.

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, too. I felt it would be good to stop here, though. Please review!


	10. Shadow's hatred

_**Well, considering I just updated this yesterday... yeah, not much of a cliff-hanger, now is it?**_

_**Oh well. Here's the Shadow and Vyrex fight! Enjoy and Review!**_

* * *

"I'm gonna KILL YOU VYREX!" Shadow screamed as he charged at the crimson-eyed man.

"_Really?_ I highly doubt that." He said as he landed a strong punch in Shadow's gut. Shadow got knocked into Inferno, and both teens hit the ground, hard.

"Gack!" Shadow coughed out a bit of blood. He tried to pull himself up, but failed. He laid there on the sidewalk, beaten by an intense attack. Inferno couldn't move either. Although movement was impossible, Shadow glared at Vyrex with more hate than anyone thought possible.

"You're pathetic. Remind me why I let you live, again?" He walked slowly over to the fallen teens. "Why shouldn't I finish you here and now, Shadow? End your miserable existence here and now?" He reached out a hand. Ed remembered that kind of motion from when he and Al had to avoid Scar. This guy, Vyrex, was going to kill Shadow with alchemy.

Ed started running to intercept. He tried to attack from behind, but was caught and thrown. "Don't interfere, child."

Ed got right back up. He _had_ to help Shadow! But, _he's too strong. I don't stand a chance! But I've gotta try._

_Why is he fighting? There's no way he can beat Vyrex. Hell, the only chance we'd have of actually beating him would be if everyone here fought their hardest. And even then, chances of victory would still be slim. Get up. If you don't Ed's as good as dead._

By this point, everyone was fighting except for Shadow and Inferno. Both too tired to move.

"Inferno, get up. We have to... urk, fight."

"Fuck you... I'm not... throwing my life away... for the likes of you."

"Then... your men are as good as dead... including Moonbeam... I know how you feel... about her."

"Rrrr... fine... only for her. Got it?"

"Good."

The two helped each other up. Vyrex turned back towards the two, having exhausted everyone else out of fighting. He, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. That burned Shadow up on the inside.

"Time to finish this."

"Time to _REALLY_start this!" Shadow roared. He sent ice spikes after Vyrex, to no avail. They were easily disposed of. Vyrex easily beat down both Shadow and Inferno. Laying defeated, Shadow awaited his death. He wasn't scared. In fact, he was furious. He glared at Vyrex with all of his hatred. Vyrex only chuckled.

"Seems the only thing you're good for is glaring. Now, answer me this time... why did I bother letting you live..."

"How the... hell... should I know?"

The crimson-eyed man smirked. _Funny,_ Ed thought, _now that I think about it... this guy, besides the eyes... looks pretty similar to Shadow... I'm sorry I couldn't save you... just like I couldn't save Nina..._

"Simple. I wanted to see if you were strong enough... for me to consider using you as an underling."

"RRRR!" Shadow honestly tried to sound threatening, but a hacking fit cut in. Vyrex only chuckled at this.

"Don't worry. You're too pathetic for me to bother considering. Say hello to your mother for me, will you, son?"

Surprise hit Shadow like a ton of bricks. "Wha...?"

"She never told you, did she? The one you call your 'teacher'. The one you've despised for your entire existence has been the reason why you're alive in the first place. You owe me..." He said, grabbing Shadow by the neck and forcing him up. "Either your allegiance... or your blood..." He pointed a dagger at Shadow's chest.

"You... killed her...?"

"Your mother? Yes."

"So she didn't meet the standard either?" Shadow yelled, kicking Vyrex and promptly being dropped. "You bastard! You think you can toy with peoples' lives! You think you can go and kill your own wife? You think you can abandon your own kid and get nothing thrown at you in return! That settles it! Father or not! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Shadow and Vyrex clashed violently. Both fighting with no reservations. Ed felt his strength returning. He got up and joined the fray. Al, soon after as well. Slasher and Moonbeam joined too. This time, things went differently. Vyrex took some wicked blows from Shadow and Ed. The others acted as slight distractions so that those two could manage to beat him.

Things were looking up until Al got stabbed by one of Vyrex's daggers. Then Ed froze and got hit hard. Both Elrics were injured badly. Nothing distracted Shadow from his infinite hatred... not even his injured comrads. Slasher and Moonbeam got knocked out from some tough hits. Then, it was just Shadow and Vyrex, Father and Son, fighting to the death.

A comment made by Vyrex stopped Shadow in his tracks: "so, you're going to abandon them as well. We're more alike than you realize."

Shadow stopped and looked at the scene around him. Everyone was injured badly. It was awful to look at. Blood was everywhere. _They tried to save me... now... now they're dying..._ Looking back at himself, Shadow noticed he was covered in the thick liquid as well. He paled. "I-I-I'm not the same monster you are... I'm NOT losing anyone else! I'm not going to throw their lives away!"

"Humph! I honestly don't care. Do as you wish. Just be sure to always watch your back. If you don't... there'll likely be a dagger in it. You're only alive because I wish it to be that way. Consider your life a good enough gift. Farewell..." Vyrex walked away. Shadow did his best to get everyone inside Roy's home... but he was exhausted. He called and an ambulance came to pick up the injured.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, there you have it. The Shadow and Vyrex battle. Things are definitely starting to get more interesting. By the way, ask if you want to know more about Shadow's family. I'll answer you as soon as I can.

_**Don't you just hate Vyrex? I know I do. Please review!**_


	11. Rest and Hospitalization

_**Yay! Updating on my b-day! Thanks for the reviews my anonymous and not anonymous friends! Time to see if I've been lying to you or not... Yay! Review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I've gotta... get everyone inside... where they'll be safe... _Shadow wearily thought. He found that it would be easier to move Ed and Al, as they were closer to his own size. After he struggled to bring the injured to Roy's living room, he went to the phone. His injured leg buckled. He felt like he was losing himself to his exhaustion. _If I give in now... we're all dead... and he'll get what he wants anyways... don't give in now._ He forced himself to grab the phone and called for an ambulance.

"Hello, Central Hospital, what can we do for you?" The operator asked in a perky voice.

"Get... get an ambulance... please...!"

"Sir, are you okay?"

Shadow gave a light hacking cough. To his displeasure, more blood came with the cough. "No, I'm not. Please... get someone over here fast... please...!"

"Okay, where are you located?"

"Urk... R-Roy M-Mustang's place... I-I don't remember the... address..." The phone fell from his hand as he passed out. The _thud_ could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Sir, Sir! Are you still there?" The operator quickly sent a unit over to Roy's place. The medics ran inside to find Ed and Al on a couch, Shadow passed out by the phone, Roy and Hughes on separate chairs, and the bounty hunters layed lightly on the ground.

"Come on, we need to make sure everyone's still okay." The lead man said authoritively. They all checked to ensure that no one had died. Luckily, no one had. They brought everyone to the hospital.

Ed, Al, Roy, Hughes, and Shadow shared a room. The bounty hunters had their own separate room. Out of everyone, Ed was the first to awaken. He found moving hurt him, so he just wandered the room with his golden eyes.

Al was in a bed next to his. The others, minus the bounty hunters, were in the same room, unconscious. The room they were all in was mostly white, along with the beds that they were all on. _Ugh, that smell. I know that smell... hospital. Why are we all here, though?_ Then he remembered. The fight against Vyrex. They'd lost badly on that one. _But if we lost, then why are we alive? How is it that that murderer spared us? Or was he chased off by something...? Too tired..._ with that, he passed out again.

The doctor, woman with shoulder length white hair and intruiging blue eyes, walked in to see her new patients. She went over to check each one, making sure they would be okay. It wasn't that she didn't trust her subordinates, it was just that she preferred to avoid little mistakes when she could avoid them. It was her way of showing her patients that she cared.

When she checked on the Elric brothers, she noticed that Ed had automail. _Strange for a kid to have that._ She pondered. Looking closer, she noticed that it wasn't just his arm, but his leg as well. _He must have been through quite a lot. I feel bad that he had to endure so much for someone his age._ What gave her the liberty of smiling lightly, was when she noticed that Ed was lightly snoring and pushing off his blanket in his sleep.

While looking at Al, she noticed that he seemed the more gentle type. He didn't really toss or turn in his sleep. Even though he was injured, she noticed that he seemed at peace. That was good.

At Roy, she noticed something felt off. Like he seemed to regret something sorely. She let her smile fade a little.

Near Hughes, she could tell easily that he was a good person. He didn't look the type to have many regrets. In fact, he seemed the type to be more of a fatherly figure than anything else.

Then, she came over to check on Shadow. He was twitching in his sleep like he was in serious pain. When she checked the papers, she noticed that there was no name indicating who this patient was. She also noticed that although he looked like he was in pain, he was given some pain meds a little while ago. _Must be a nightmare. He was the most injured out of all of them. Probably thinks he failed to get medical help for everyone._ Then it hit her... his presence almost felt... familiar. She really couldn't tell why or how, but it seemed like she should know him.

"I wish I could help disspell that nightmare... too bad I really can't..." She said lightly.

As if on cue, he stopped twitching. Almost like her voice alone calmed his nightmare.

Ed started waking up again. "Ugh..." he shook his head. The doctor walked over to his bed. "I guess I passed out again."

"Hello." she said in a friendly manner.

"Er... hi." Ed said in return.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" she asked.

"Huh? Er... no, I'm fine. Is my little brother okay?" Ed asked, looking over to Al, who was still sleeping.

"Yep! He'll be fine with a little rest." she smiled happily.

"And... how did we get here?"

"Your friend over there called for an ambulance," she said, pointing towards Shadow's bed.

"H-he did? I-I thought he was too concerned about himself... guess I had him pegged wrong. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine... given time."

"'Given time'... what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, he's pretty messed up right now. He'll need a pretty long time to heal properly. Along with pain meds until he starts to feel better."

"He's really that badly injured?"

"Yeah. Whatever fight everyone got into, he was the one to bring everyone to safety, from what I heard. He also had to call for help. We found him unconscious next to the phone... blood was all over him."

Ed shuddered. _How could he have done all that for the people that constantly hunted him? For the people who's only goal was to attack and imprison or kill him? I guess he's a better guy than I'd thought._ "He _will_ be okay, though, right?"

"Yep. If all goes well, he'll be out within a month. Less than that if his recovery's better than average."

"That's good. And what about Al? When'll he wake up?"

"Probably within-" she was interrupted by Alphonse waking up with a yawn. "I guess now."

"Al, are you okay?" Ed was full of brotherly concern.

"Huh... uh... Ed? Where are we?" Al looked confused.

"We're in a hospital. We all got beaten up pretty badly by Vyrex."

That struck a chord in the doctor. Her blue eyes looked shocked to hear that name. "Excuse me. Did you say Vyrex?"

"Yeah. That guy's a sadistic asshole. He came out of nowhere to kill his own kid! That's as low as you can go!" Ed ranted.

"I see."

"Why, does that name mean something to you, ma'am?" Al asked.

"Um... it used to."

They heard Hughes mutter in his sleep something about his cute, little Elyssia and wonderful wife, Gracia. Ed snickered. Al held in a little chuckle. The doctor smiled. Roy rolled over in his sleep to get his pillow over his ear. At this, Al let out his chuckle. Hard to believe that such opposites would be best friends.

They heard Roy mutter in his sleep: "stop telling me to get a wife, Hughes." They also heard him mutter "Stop pushing those photos in my face or I _will_ snap."

By this time, Ed was cracking up with laughter. Al joined him. Their laughter was enough to bring Roy out of his passed out state. "Uh... wha- where am I?"

"We might as well wait for Hughes and Shadow to wake up before we play this game." Ed said, annoyed that the word 'hospital' was being brought up so much in one day.

As if on cue, Hughes woke up. Instead of doing the obvious thing, which would be asking where he was, he noticed his surroundings, then commented: "looks like we're all in a hospital. Don't know how... but... it's good that we managed to get medical treatment."

"Hospital?" Roy asked. "You sure?"

"Yep. Why else would there be such a pretty lady here?" He nodded towards their doctor. She lightly blushed and looked away. "Don't worry. I'm married. But if you were interested in Roy here..."

"Hughes! I don't feel like marrying my doctor!" The Flame Alchemist yelled.

That caused everyone to burst out laughing. The laughter finally brought Shadow out of his stupor. "Guh... urk...!" He tried to push himself up and found it to be too painful to attempt. His eyes scanned the area, coldly, until he realized that it was just a hospital, not a prison. He noticed that, luckily, the bounty hunters weren't in the same room as him. He also noticed the white haired, blue eyed doctor looking back at him.

"Hey, Shadow. Are you okay?" Ed asked.

It took a little bit before Shadow realized what all happened. They were in the hospital. They were alive. He'd managed to save everyone. Just these thoughts made him happy. He hadn't failed!

"Uh... Shadow... are you okay?"

"Huh...! Oh... yep. I'm okay. Sorry. Not used to people asking." he let out a little chuckle. "I can't believe we lived."

"Yeah, that was one tough fight." Ed agreed.

"Yep. But we managed. Oh! and Shadow... did we actually beat Vyrex?" Al asked, his head tilted a little.

"No, but we came close. He walked away from the fight and asked if I was going to let you all down as well. I barely managed to pull all of you into Mustang's house and call for an ambulance before I passed out." He started coughing. Some blood came with his cough. "Ugh. Wish this annoying cough would stop already!"

"It will soon enough. Don't worry." The doctor said. Looking into the teen named 'Shadow's eyes, she noticed even more, the feeling that she should know him. Why was this? She walked up to his bed. She noticed he tried to shy away. _That's odd,_ she thought. She took a step back and noticed he looked like he felt a little better about that. _Looks like he doesn't like having people too close to him. I'll keep that in mind while he's here._

They all heard footsteps. Then, Fuhrer Bradley appeared in the doorway...

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. Sorry for the delay, but I felt like updating on my birthday, so... yeah! So, how about for a present, you give me a review? Eh, or not. Feel free to choose. I hope you enjoyed the time in the hospital, 'cause it's going bye-bye next chapter! REVIEW~~~


	12. Flee You Beast!

_**No presents... oh well! Ya know what? I don't care about the reviews anymore. You're a hero if you do, so don't think I don't like encouragement or minor criticism, but you're not evil if you don't. I'm happy as long as you just read the story!~~**_

* * *

The Fuhrer walked briskly and precisely into the hospital room. His stride was even, yet somehow slightly relaxed. He opened the door and walked into the white and somewhat stuffy room.

The doctor looked up in surprise. _Well, why's the Fuhrer here? I know some of his men are here... but it's not really normal for him to come just for some wounded soldiers... What's he got in mind? _She had a curious and thoughtful look in her blue eyes. "Hello, Furher sir." She gave a quick bow to show respect.

"Ah, hello. You must be the doctor in charge, correct?" He said in a friendly tone. His hand moved to an easy to shake position. The doctor took the gesture and shook hands with him.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Ah, I'm just here to check on some of my men." _Interesting. She has faded scars on her arm. Possibly some hidden on the lower section of her neck._" I trust they haven't been too much trouble?" Although he asked the doctor eye-to-eye, Shadow visibly flinched.

_Shit. You fucked up again! You just blew your probation you idiot!_ Shadow thought with as much self loathing as he could muster. Everyone turned immediately towards him after they heard a sharp _clang!_, accompanied by a muffled "ow." In his self inflicted anger, he'd accidentally hit a weaker area of the bed and both he and it fell.

The doctor ran over to him. "A-are you okay?" She reached out to help the injured teen up, but was met with a sharp grunt of pain. He was crawling out from under the mess, looking only slightly more roughed up than before. He managed to get himself mostly out, with the exception of his left leg.

"Here, let me help you," she offered. He violently shook his head. "W-why not? You need help to get out of that mess."

"I messed up, I deserve this pain." She knew from just the look in his eyes that he'd said what he felt. He truly believed that he deserved to be in pain. _How can anyone believe that?_ She thought sadly. Her eyes reflected her sorrow for him. "Why do you care?"

"Shadow! She just wants to help you!" Al shouted in alarm.

"Yeah, cut the crap already!" Ed yelled. His remark was met with a glare from Al. "What? It's true, you know."

The Fuhrer looked somewhat amused. A light smile was on his face, mostly due to the fact that the little troublemaker was injured from mere fear.

Despite being snapped at by Shadow, she didn't seem any more upset about his trouble than what she'd shown earlier. She got close enough to him that she would be able to help him out. He seemed nervous. She didn't care. She slightly lifted the little trap so that he could escape. He pulled his now slightly bloody leg out.

He moved away. She walked closer. "Get away!" Panic seeped into his eyes. "GET AWAY!"

Everyone was shocked at Shadow's behavior. He'd seemed perfectly sane the whole time they'd known him. So why was he showing fear towards a doctor? Ed saw what nobody else saw... Shadow was getting ready to use force to keep the doctor away. He forced himself up. He ran to stop the imminent attack. The punch was thrown. Ed made it just in time to use his automail as a shield for both him and the doctor.

A loud crack was heard as Shadow's fist made contact with the steel arm. They all froze for a moment. That moment stretched on to what seemed like an eternity. Angry golden eyes met the panicked sapphire eyes. After that eternity of a moment, Shadow lowered his arm. He didn't even have to look towards the Fuhrer to know he'd failed. He knew he was a dead man.

A small voice croaked out from the dark haired teen, "I'm sorry..." His eyes were focused on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Ed yelled. "You could have hurt somebody!" He roughly gripped the front of Shadow's shirt. Shadow didn't react. "Well!"

"Ed," Shadow said in a wistful tone, "you may not have had an easy life... but my life is a living hell."

"And you take out your anger about that on _innocent_ people?"

"I shouldn't have. I know. I have an excuse... but it's not a good one."

"And _that_ is!"

"Instinct."

"You're right! That IS a crappy excuse! You're a human! Instincts don't rule your life!"

At that, Shadow let out a little laugh. "Human huh? How can you _honestly _still think of me as a fucking human? All my life I've been seen as a monster. An animal. After a while, that becomes who you are. I'm nothing more than some mindless beast, after all." He said that in a completely sorrowfull tone. His voice was little more than a whisper near the end. "Don't you get it, Edward, I'm a FUCKING MONSTER!" He pushed Ed off him and fled. The Fuhrer blocked the door, so he broke through the window and escaped.

"Shadow!" Ed screamed as he gave chase. Out the window and after the dark haired boy.

_**

* * *

**_

Eh, I'll end the chapter here. I know it's short, but it seems like the right place to end. Sorry for my complete lack of updates. First came the annoying storms knocking out my power, then came family members using my updating computer, then came school, killing the time I have for updates. I'm about out of time to use my main computer yet again, so sorry.

_**Please review! Be the hero I know you can possibly be!**_


	13. My Inner Demons

_**Well, it's been since last year that I've updated this story... and I got a review... so yeah. Here's the next chapter of Shadows of Amestris for you! If anyone actually reads this fic anymore...**_

* * *

"Don't you get it, Ed? I'm a monster! No matter what you do or say, that's what I'm destined to be!" Shadow bellowed, sapphire eyes wild, yet fearful. He limply dashed to his only escape: the window, and jumped through, shattering glass and effectively cutting himself. But he still had to flee... like the beast he knew he was.

Edward tried to chase Shadow down, but he was prevented by Mustang and Hughes, both of which were holding him in place. Alphonse tried to pacify Edward, but was failing.

The white-haired doctor noticed the only person in the room who wasn't shocked by the developments was the Fuhrer. In fact, he seemed to be revealing a light smile. _He's up to something... I don't know what, but I don't like it. And why's his aura so twisted up? Oh well, it can't be helped, I guess. He _is_ the Fuhrer after all. And why is it that when I saw this 'Shadow's aura that it was filled with deep sorrow? Is that why he didn't see that I was only trying to help? I wish I knew._ Snapping out of her thoughts, her blue eyes noticed Edward had stopped struggling.

"Come on. We have to find him!" Edward exclaimed.

"Why? So that he can bring more trouble onto us, Fullmetal? No way! Anyways, it's storming again. We'd have very little chance of finding him even if we went out to look." Mustang's answer was firm and echoed by the Fuhrer's next comment.

"Hughes, what would the chances of actually finding him in the storm be?"

"Not very good. the longer we wait, the further away he gets... despite the fact that he's injured."

Nodding, Bradley agreed to postpone things until the storm stopped. The patients sat back down on their respective beds while Bradley briskly left, giving his best wishes for quick recoveries. As he passed the doctor, she noticed the Fuhrer's aura again, making her feel a shiver go down her spine.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. But if you do, please call a nurse first, okay?" She told them while walking out shortly after the Fuhrer left and after the Elrics fixed the window with their alchemy. Her thoughts were on the information she was planning on looking up.

"Yes ma'am," Alphonse chimed.

* * *

Later that night, the guys were talking about what had happened. They were unable to sleep, but lying down regardless.

"I still can't believe he left like that." Edward said, golden eyes on the ceiling.

"I can," Roy snidely remarked. "He was bad news from the start."

"That seems cruel, Roy," Hughes mentioned. "I really don't think it was the kid's fault. I mean, come on, when you're born into a world where everyone despises you and also tries to kill you, what else can you expect?"

"Better than that."

"That really sounds heartless," Alphonse softly said.

Edward just stared off into space. He gasped as his vision blurred off, sending him elsewhere.

_

* * *

_

He was out on the streets, where the rain was making it hard to see. The cold air around him made his breath visible for all to see, that is, if they could see him. His leg hurt terribly, which only pushed him to get away from this God-forsaken city. He longed for home, but a vicious thought came to him:

You have no home. You have no allies. You have nothing. You _are_nothing. You cannot do anything right. You were born to destroy...

But what if I don't want to destroy? _The other half of his mind asked. _What if I want to do good? What if I find some way to at least attempt to atone for my sins?

That's impossible, _the first half scoffed._You, as well as I know that you cannot change. You'll continue on the road that bastard started: killing, stealing, lying, hating... and you'll even come to enjoy it. Given time, of course.

You're wrong! _the second half shouted. Never_ will I become what _he _is! I will _never_ enjoy doing wrong! I will never watch myself become his 'shadow'! I'll find my own path!

How? You've already abandoned all hope of keeping those dogs as allies. Everyone in this country hates you. Everyone everywhere hates you. Just as he wanted.

_It didn't matter where he fled, as the cruel voice kept following him. Taking away any childish hope of happiness as well. Slowing, tired, injured...defeated by his own thoughts, he found an ally and built a tunnel with alchemy._

_There he was. Alone, except for the company of his own thoughts. Watching the rain drip into his dark abode. Maybe that truly was his problem: he was all alone in the world. He'd spent so much time surviving, just to realize he'd never lived at all..._

_Lightning flashed an thunder roared. Both seemed to want him to return. Maybe he could...? But no! Surely they wouldn't want his return!_

_He screamed in fury, the lightning and thunder mimicking his cry, drowning his anguish in their own._

* * *

Edward's vision returned to normal. He was back in the hospital on his bed. He was sweating and his throat was sore, but he was himself again.

Alphonse was watching him carefully, while Mustang and Hughes were filling in a nurse on something.

"Brother? Are you okay?"

Hoarsely, Edward replied, "yeah, why?"

"You passed out and started twisting and turning like you were in agony. Then you seemed to scream in pain. Are you sure you're alright?" Alphonse asked as the nurse walked up to Edward to ensure he was okay.

Sounding aggravated, Edward replied, "_yes,_ I am _fine!_"

"Hold still..." the nurse said as she checked his temperature. "A slight fever, but you should be fine given a cold pack and some rest."

"Fine! But!"

"No 'buts', Fullmetal. Get some rest. _Now!_" Mustang commanded, looking as authoritative as possible.

Getting extremely upset with everyone seemingly ignoring him, Edward shouted over the concerned voices: "_SHUT UP!_ I can't seem to get even a single phrase out, can I!" His fists were striking in random directions, much like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Alright, Brother. We'll let you speak." Alphonse negotiated.

"Okay, good," Edward then started to explain what had just happened.

At the end of his story, everyone looked surprised. The nurse asked him, "and just who or what were you in the dream?"

"I'm pretty sure I was Shadow," Edward stared out the window solemnly. He noticed the storm was getting stronger and lightly shivered. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but I honestly hope he doesn't get hurt. I mean, I guess I can kind of sympathize with him. He's alone and afraid. I don't like it when my friends are that way." Edward noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Kid, I think you just called the guy you helped throw in jail 'friend'." Hughes pointed out.

"I did? Well...er...so what?"

"It just seems strange," Alphonse said quietly. "But I feel that way too, Brother. We need to find him." Alphonse's added confidence on the matter was all Hughes and, surprisingly, Mustang needed on the topic.

The nurse asked them, "would you like me to get Doctor Draura back here?"

"Yes please," Alphonse stated nicely.

* * *

In the office, the white-haired, blue-eyed doctor was busy looking up any possible records related to this 'Shadow' kid. So far though, she'd only been able to find the basic information. She knew his 'name', basics of appearance, and things he'd done while in Amestris. She'd also noticed in the recent papers that the State had captured Shadow with the help of a Corixian prince, Inferno, and his men.

_Inferno... If I remember right, then his father is the King of the fire alchemists in Corixia. It also makes sense that if the higher ups of Corixia are after Shadow, that it would make Shadow a Corixian. But, even though he was badly beaten up when I saw him... he reminded me of someone... Vyrex maybe? If that's the case, then Shadow could actually be..._ Her thoughts were cut off when the nurse knocked on the door to her office.

"Come in," She replied to the knock. The nurse walked in and explained what happened. Nodding, Draura told her nurse to take over as she walked to the patient room.

Upon reaching the room, Draura had a coat on and told the patients, "If you want to find Shadow, then come on." When she noticed Edward and Alphonse trying to come as well, she softly said, "I'm sorry, but you two really shouldn't come. Mr. Mustang and Mr. Hughes may come if they wish, but you two would be pushing yourselves a bit, don't you think so?"

"But!" Edward exclaimed. Alphonse laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, quieting him a bit.

"Ed, she's right. We should just let them handle this one. Regardless of how we feel about this... we have to leave this in their hands for now. Anyways, they'll probably find Shadow a lot faster without having to wait on us to keep up."

Clearly unhappy, Edward gave a final "humph' of defeat and told the adults the location he believed Shadow to be at after Hughes and Mustang were ready as well.

They set off almost immediately. Into the stormy night. In search of a shadow.

Upon their arrival outdoors, however, the storm seemed to back off a little. Almost like it wanted Shadow to be found.

* * *

At a train station near South City, four teenagers were just leaving their train. Three boys and a girl, that's all that could really be determined through the night's darkness.

"You sure he's here, Bayne?" the girl asked.

"Well, not really," the largest boy, named Bayne, responded with honesty.

The mid-heigth boy sighed and said, "We're probably wasting our time here. We've been looking for him for how long now? With nothing to show."

The shortest guy in the group mentioned, "True, Axle, but every place we've gone to we've picked up some useful information on where he's headed. We'll catch him soon enough. We just need to be patient."

"Yep!" Bayne exclaimed, trying to lift the mood. "But for now, we need to find a place to stay the night. Soooo," he started with an evil grin, "who's paying tonight?"

Everyone groaned. "I'm tapped out," Axle said, then sarcastically, "but that's probly got nothing to do with the fact that you guys kept burning my cash in the last few countries we've visited."

"Sorry 'bout that, Man." Bayne apologized sheepishly. "Jade... you've been awfully quiet. Something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong... or about to go wrong." The girl, Jade, replied.

"Don't worry. We'll catch Shadow before Inferno's group catches him. They, unlike us, don't stand a ghost of a chance at catching him. And even if they _do_attack us, well, I'd probly beat the hell outta them, then." Bayne reassured her.

"I hope you're right..."

"I'll pay tonight guys." The shorty offered.

"Thanks Oncro, we owe ya."

With that, the group went off to find a place to crash for the night.

* * *

Back in Central, Mustang, Hughes, and Draura had found the location Edward had told them about. They were in an abandoned alleyway that ended with a wall.

Looking around, they split to find the clues that Shadow would have left behind. Then, Hughes managed to find a hole near the base of the wall. Regrouping, they were discussing what made the hole.

"I'd say Ed was probably wrong in his directions," Roy commented.

"I don't know. It's possible that Shadow made the hole as well," Hughes countered.

"Then we'll test it," Draura stated, kneeling and then using alchemy to enlarge the hole by a little. Signalling them to follow, she went down into the hole.

Once all three were down, they noticed that the hole was really a human-sized tunnel. Hughes looked to Mustang and said smugly, "looks like Ed was right. But then, where's Shadow?"

"There," Draura said as she pointed in the darker area of the tunnel.

The shadowy figure that they believed to be Shadow fled, using alchemy to make the tunnel go further away from his pursuers.

Shadow watched and listened to the trio's talk, slightly amused. _Good, maybe they'll leave._ Part of him thought.

_I don't thinks that's such a great idea._ The other half of him thought.

"There." He heard the doctor's familiar voice; noticed her finger pointing in his direction. He couldn't help himself. She was light and he was darkness. He had to flee, 'less he allow himself to be killed and consumed by the light surrounding her.

He used his alchemy to create another connecting tunnel. Then three connecting tunnels. they were coming... chasing him through the darkness. He finally decided to build a way up.

_If I can lose them within the city... I should be fine._ If only things were so simple...

As soon as they reached the city, they noticed Shadow was under a spotlight, making him visible through the darkness of the night. Multiple guns were aimed towards him.

Hawkeye's voice cut through the silence, "Stay put or be shot."

Shadow's voice came harshly, "more like 'breathe and die', eh? You Amestrians are all the same aren't you? No, not just Amestrians... but everyone. I didn't hurt you precious friends, you know. But like you'd believe me."

"If you didn't harm them, then why are they hospitalized?"

Snorting out a puff of air, Shadow simply put in, "an old enemy attacked. They chose to get involved. We lost the fight."

"Try to come up with something believable, Kid." Havoc's voice could be heard.

Saying nothing, Shadow fled into the night, the storm seemingly picking up strength. Only this time, he was chased to a dead-end.

Try as he might, no alchemy activated. He tried using the transmutation circle, but that wouldn't work either. His time was up. Guns were pointed towards him again.

"Do your worst!" Shadow snarled, "you're really just doing me a favor!" _I am dead..._

Just as the triggers were about to be pulled, Mustang and Hughes pushed through the crowd of armed uniforms. "Enough! He's _our_ prisoner. _We'll_ take him back to the Fuhrer, got it?"

_You traitors... I thought I could trust you... serves me right... Fires can't be trusted..._

The men stood aside and were dismissed by Mustang and Hughes. All except Mustang's normal team left. They noticed Shadow finally passing out from exhaustion while Mustang explained the situation. Then, the Fuhrer approached them.

"Ah, hello Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hughes."

The two men saluted and were put at ease.

"So I hear you've recaptured the 'Shadow Killer'. Good. I'll take it from here. You two go and get a well-deserved rest."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Positive." With that, Shadow was taken away by the Fuhrer's men.

Draura quickly asked Bradley if she could at least help with Shadow's wounds. However, Bradley's answer was an eerie, "he won't need that kindness where he's headed."

Soon, it was just Mustang and his team, along with Draura and Hughes standing, watching sadly as Shadow was taken away, likely to be killed despite his innocence.

Hughes and Mustang were allowed to return home after being checked by Draura.

Draura returned to the hospital to tell the Elrics of her bad news.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, here you go. New characters. Adding to the plot a little. Eh, if you feel like giving me your two cents, then just go REVEIW the story or check my profile for the forums link. I probably will have a chapter ready within a week or two, so please review so I can put it up.

_**Thanks a ton to everyone who's supporting this fic! Have a Happy 2011!**_


	14. Chasing Wolves

_**Sorry to keep you waiting... if you actually read this... my two or three read/reviewers... XD Anyways! Here's your next chappy. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

In the bounty hunters' hospital room, Inferno lay still, yet fully awake. His fiery eyes searching for something to entertain him. That led him to watch the storm as it came along.

While he didn't really care for the rain, he did enjoy the lightning's passion and the thunder's powerful voice. It reminded him of his father's iron rule, of home.

Moonbeam and Slasher were up, but that was to be expected. Ryx, useless as he was in a fight, was slightly snoring. Thankfully the thunder drowned out some of his noise. _If he weren't such a good tracker I'd've left him behind countries ago,_ Inferno thought, watching the lightning flash in the sky. _When will we be released? I want to catch Shadow and go... I need to find Silphy... I want this to be over with so I can find her and tell her how I really feel._

"Sir," Moonbeam started, officially yet confidently, "what are we waiting for?"

"Impatient, don't you think so?" Slasher commented, effectively gaining a glare from Moonbeam.

Those two started a low volumed argument while Inferno zoned out, lost in his own thoughts.

When he returned from those thoughts, he heard Moonbeam shout in a low volume: "well at least I'm not a-!"

Ryx's snoring cut her off, making both Slasher and Inferno smirk.

"Yep, Moonbeam, at least I'm not a snore!" He said, breaking the tension.

Sighing, Moonbeam quieted down. "I just want to quickly catch Shadow and go home."

"All of us want that, Moonbeam. Scorch isn't going to let us return with nothing, though."

"Not true," Inferno calmly mentioned, "He'd probly only kill you two...er... three if we went back empty-handed. However, I rather enjoy having you two around, so I'm not going to risk your lives with my father."

"Thank-you, Inferno."

"As soon as we're released, we'll track down Shadow again. He's likely already recovered and fled anyways."

"I don't know about that, Sir." Moonbeam said. "He seems to finally be slowing down enough. If he's still as slow as I think he is, then we should be able to easily beat him."

_Good, then maybe I'll have more time than what I'd thought to find Silphy. _"Alright. Then you know the plans. First, find and capture Shadow. Second, return to Corixia with Shadow ready for execution. Third, restart with a search for the remainder of the Resistance and kill them. The prime target in the Resistance being Bayne Lycor."

"Yes Sir!" Both of Inferno's conscious men whispered excitedly.

Ryx, startled by the sudden noise, snorted and woke up. "Hungh?"

The lightning flashed blindingly, lighting the entire room. A crash of thunder deafeningly sounded. The rain continued to patter against the windows.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the hotel room was uncomfortable, because, quite frankly, it _was_ nice. She just couldn't shake her feeling of dread. Looking out at the storm, her thoughts reached out for her friend, wishing him well, hoping- no, _praying_ that he'd be okay.

Jade watched as the storm got stronger, and as lightning split the sky. _How are you, my friend? I wish you could send me some sign. We'll find you, no doubt in my mind about that. Just keep holding on. We'll save you._

"Jade?" a sleepy voice whispered after a yawn. It was Bayne. He walked up to Jade and and looked out at the storm. "You still thinkin' 'bout him?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're worried... I'm scared of losing my wing-man, but... be realistic. It _is_ Shadow we're talkin' 'bout. He's a big...er... he's able to take care of himself." _Only problem is his size...(1)_

"I know," she said suppressing a smirk. Bayne could always lighten the mood, even if everything seemed bleak.

"Let's get some sleep. I think we'll be able to catch him tomorrow. Reports say he's been in Central City for a while now."

With that, the two went off to sleep. (2)

* * *

"WHAT DO YO MEAN HE WAS TAKEN AWAY?" Edward yelled.

"Er..." Draura started.

"Brother! It's not her fault. You know that as well as I do."

"So? She should've done _something!_ Maybe if she had he wouldn't be gone now!" Edward snapped. His injuries were mostly healed now, thanks to a bit of medical alchemy. Alphonse was in a similar state, albeit much more rational at the time being.

"I- I'm sorry..." Draura apologized. "I wish there were something I could have done."

_Hmm... the Fuhrer told her he was going to kill Shadow. But where? Why? He's normally not this quick to kill a felon. So..._ Alphonse thought, looking out into the angry night. _Where's Shadow being taken? Why is he being killed off so quickly? Or are there other motives? Maybe... maybe Shadow knows something he shouldn't. Ugh! Doesn't matter..._"Miss Draura," He started, a determined look in his eyes, "please let us save Shadow."

"Yeah! 'Bout time we get some action!" Edward happily announced.

Looking at the brothers with uncertainty, Draura noticed that they really _were _determined. She walked up to the duo and used her medical alchemy on them, effectively healing their remaining injuries. Edward and Alphonse's eyes lit up.

"I'm coming too." That brought questioning looks from the brothers. "I know it seems weird, but I think I might know something that'd be useful for Shadow to know. Alchemically, I should be able to hold my own. And I can get rid of our injuries easily enough."

Nodding, Edward and Alphonse agreed to include Draura in the rescue mission. They left shortly after... to the headquarters... to the Fuhrer... to save Shadow.

* * *

"Guh! Gah! Raaah!" Shadow cried in pain. He had been brought to a dark room and slammed onto a metallic table. He'd heard low whines, but couldn't tell what was making them or where it was coming from. All he knew: he was alone, in pain, and dying.

A door closed. Footsteps were audible, along with the sound of the whining he'd heard earlier.

The door opened and closed again. Voices, he heard the two conversing.

"Are you sure this one will actually survive, Sir?" The first voice questioned.

The second voice, Bradley's?, answered, "of course I'm sure. He will make a fairly good chimera, well... when he's trained to do as he's told, of course."

"I still don't know. This wolf is already bred to have every trait our next chimera would need. But why not use someone you won't need to train? Or better yet, one who won't waste our wolf by dying?"

"You're doubting my decision?"

"N-n-no! No, Sir! Just curious!"

_Grr... they've got some nerve to think they can do this to me!_ Shadow thought, full of malice.

"He's a person of special interest. Let's leave it that way. Begin."

Bright electric light surrounded and consumed him. Blinding him. Tearing him apart. Rebuilding him... He screamed in agony while the wolf howled in pain. They screamed until they couldn't scream anymore.

* * *

Alphonse, Edward, and Draura had made it to the area one of the guards they'd beaten told them about. At the door, they heard an agonized scream and howl. It cut through the unnatural silence of the area.

"SHADOW!"

Edward, Alphonse, and Draura bolted down the steps. More guards came to chase them away, all failing. Finally surrounded, they saw a bipedal-looking black wolf. It seemed to be wearing torn and bloody clothes... the same as Shadow wore. Its eyes were closed. It was either unconscious or dead. Its tail slightly twitched... it was alive...!

"Now what are you doing here, Fullmetal? Shouldn't you be recovering?" The Fuhrer questioned.

"I'm fine now." Edward curtly said. "What _is_ that?" He pointed towards the wolf chimera.

"Ah, that would be the trouble-making Shadow Killer."

"WHAT!" Alphonse and Edward's hoarse cries woke up the chimera. Its eyes were a dull blue, glazed with pain. The three were completely shocked, to say the least. _No, no, this couldn't've happened. You're not that weak, Shadow!_

"You... BASTARD! He was set up!"

"I know."

"Wh-what?"

"I know perfectly well that he's innocent. However, it's in all our best interests for this outcome. Ah, hello Miss Draura."

She didn't reply. She could barely even stand looking at what _alchemy_, the thing that was supposed to be for the people, had done to this kid.

"Really? Well is it in _his_ best interest?"

"It depends on whether he planned on living or not."

"Al, ready?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're going to fight me? Very well, then I won't go easy on you traitors."

Before any fighting could start, the chimera, Shadow, quickly jumped and slashed several throats. His eyes were wild, more animal than human. His claws were covered in the blood of his freshly slain enemies. He growled, scaring some away and bringing shivers down the trio's spines.

"Bradley...!" The twisted voice growled. "I'll _kill_you!" He lunged after Bradley, killing every guard that got in his way, which happened to be every guard that didn't flee. Soon, it was just Bradley, Shadow, Edward, Alphonse, and Draura. The alchemist who did that to Shadow had fled.

Shadow's claws hit Bradley's weapons in quick successions. Metallic clinks were heard over and over. "Play dead!" Shadow's claws snapped one of the weapons, his sword, and punctured Bradley's chest. To everyone's surprise, the wound healed. Bradley brought his second weapon, a dirk, and slashed the left side of Shadow's neck and head.

Howling in anger, Shadow collapsed, clutching the side of his head. "Checkmate, I'm afraid."

"Never!" Grabbing Bradley's dirk, Shadow threw it and fled, once again, into the stormy night. Edward, Draura, and Alphonse ran after him.

Bradley, barely even flustered, said, "It doesn't matter where you go, Chimera, I'll find you."

Running after the injured and destructive wolf chimera, Edward shouted above the storm, "Great! Now he ran away! AGAIN!"

"Brother! Now isn't the time!"

"Alright!" _We _will _save you, Shadow! We won't let you end up like Nina... we'll save you!_

* * *

"SHADOW!" Jade screamed into the night. The quick footsteps of her friends came as she fully awoke.

"Jade! You okay?" Axle asked, nonchalance gone.

"We heard you scream. You are okay, right?" Oncro asked as well.

"I-I'm fine. But... I don't think Shadow is anymore."

"Not okay, meaning what?"

"I can't really say. I think in my Bound Dream (3) he was alchemically changed into a bloodthirsty chimera. We need to go- now!"

"Hmm..." Bayne thought. _It's kinda late. I know her intentions are good, but it might cause more harm than good. But... if that dream was genuine... then we need to get to Shadow before it's too late._"Alright. We should probly get ready to travel again. We'll leave for Central when everyone's ready."

"Thanks Bayne."

They left for Central on the first possible train. But even then, it'd take quite a few hours before they could get there.

* * *

"... I don't think we need to worry about Shadow anymore." Inferno said, mostly to himself.

They had been finally and mercifully released from the hospital. Currently, they were in one of Central's hotels.

"What do you mean, Inferno?" Moonbeam asked.

"I've been able to sense what he's feeling since we were little kids. I can tell he's either dead or not human, more likely the prior. Either way, our job's done." Inferno shrugged.

"But, what about your father?"

"Who cares? We'll just tell him Shadow's body was burned to ash, which was scattered in the wind. Who's honestly going to point out our lie? Shadow? Doubtful."

"That's pretty cold." Moonbeam mentioned. "To be so nonchalant about a former friend's demise."

"That's life, Moonbeam. Getting over petty friendships and ridding yourself of idiotic rivalries."

"Like what started this whole mess?" She curtly said. "Like how Silphy chose Shadow over you when you three were little kids? Because of that fight, Shadow had to flee for his life. Because Princy didn't get the girl!"

Her sharp words hurt Inferno. Not because of who it was coming from, but because of all the truth in what she said.

"Moonbeam... quiet down." Slasher told her. _Great. Our cover's probly blown. Thanks a lot Moonbeam._

"Listen, Moonbeam..." Inferno wasn't angry, a major shock. "Why do you think I've wanted him to be alive when we capture him? I realized it was just jealousy driving me on. But like Father would understand? I also hope to overthrow that idiot father of mine. But... perhaps we should step in to help Shadow, now?"

"Yes, we should." Both Moonbeam and Slasher agreed.

"Hell no! That little brute's almost killed me every time I've chased after him! Don't expect me to help!" Ryx complained.

"Then don't. Run home to Father. Do what you'd like. Next time we see you, don't expect any mercy." Inferno warned.

Ryx left and the trio of Inferno, Moonbeam, and Slasher prepared to chase after Shadow once more.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, there you have it. I guess some people just aren't what ya thought they were, eh? Review and feel free to discuss on my Shadows of Amestris Forum. Thanks!

1) Not in that way...

2) Not together...

3) A Bound Dream is where the dreamer tends to dream about someone they're close to. They see, hear, smell, feel, think as the person they're dreaming of. The other person usually has to be awake though.


	15. To Save a Monster

_**And I finally decided to update this one! Not that too many people really care... but... NEW CHAPTER!**_

* * *

The rain poured, seeming like tiny bullets of liquid attempting to stop the rescuers. The drops' efforts were in vain, however, as they were determined to find and help their friend. Following blood... following destruction... following the howls of anger and agony... chasing after their wolf. They _would_ save him... even if it meant problems or pain...

_Don't ever think we'll abandon you, Shadow. We will save you. We'll change you back to normal..._ Images of Nina and Alexander flashed through Edward's mind. Images of the twisted chimera's form shortly following. The blood on the wall... the dead corpse... its head blown up by alchemical forces. Tears of frustration starting to well up, but masked by the rain and dimness of the outside.

An angry howl broke the silence, scaring the few people outside at the time. It was nearby... the alley?

"Do you think he'd be down there?" Alphonse asked, motioning to the dark alley. "If so, we'd better be ready for a tough fight. He was strong before but... now... I don't know. He managed to take on the _Fuhrer_ and be mostly okay after all."

_Al's scared, that's natural. I need to help somehow. But he's also right... Shadow was strong enough injured and well... human. We need some kind of strategy._ "Don't worry Al, we'll be able to help him." _If he's still somewhat sane..._ "We'll be fine, too. We just need to be cautious."

Draura spoke up, breaking the brothers' thoughts. "I can lead this. Shadow's been afraid of me for some reason... maybe that will be an advantage for us."

"Woah!" Alphonse started, "that might be a good idea... but it's _way_ too dangerous! You'll probably be killed."

"Then I'd deserve it. The thing I wanted to tell him: I think I might actually be his mother."

"_WHAT?_ That doesn't make sense!"

Closing her eyes slowly, looking almost as if she were praying, she continued. "If Vyrex claims to be his father, then that would have to make me his mother. I'm the only person Vy ever was with." She slowly opened her eyes, noticing both boys' shocked expressions. "Vy and I were together until he betrayed me. He attacked and nearly killed me... I managed to save one of our kids... but... one was slain... the other... Shadow probably... was separated from us. I wasn't able to save them... and to avoid Vy... I fled to Amestris with my daughter. I just never expected to see or even hear about either ever again."

"That's what happened?"

"That's awful! How could he honestly attack his own _family_? It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know why. I just want to make things right." A pained expression appeared on her face. "I want to offer Shadow what I never could before: a place he can call home. A family that actually cares what happens to him... I want to help him. Mine or not... nobody deserves to be in this much pain."

"Right. We'll try our best to help, Miss Draura." Alphonse agreed, a new determination in both his and Edward's eyes.

"Mind if we help Draura?" A voice called out over the storm. Upon looking in the voice's direction, they noticed Inferno, Moonbeam, and Slasher standing ready to help. "I think we owe Shadow a big time apology."

"What he means is we want to help, supposing he's actually alive. But, then again," Moonbeam said with a smirk, "I doubt highly that it's just a stupid chimera tearing everything apart down here. It's also hard to believe they actually caught him, though."

"Why should we trust _you?_" Edward spat. "All this time you've only been harassing and hounding Shadow. And we're supposed to believe you've suddenly turned a new leaf or something? We're not idiots, ya know!"

"Hmph! We don't have to help you. We can just watch and pitch in _after_ he's already wiped the floor with you three." Inferno smugly said. "Shadow and I were once friends. I feel obliged to help now." He shrugged. "At least until this nightmare of a chimera is taken out of the picture and hopefully out of our lives, his included."

"Brother. For now, anyways, we should probably trust them."

"Fine." Edward growled. "But one false move and they're done."

Draura answered for the brothers: "we'd appreciate your help Inferno. Will your alchemy work out here?"

"Should. It'll be extremely weak though. Why?"

"If we can use fire, we might be able to keep him from fleeing and keep others with ill intents away."

"Yeah," Slasher cut in. "That plan sounds fine by me. He's always been skiddish around fire anyways. But... since he's be chased and burned by it for so long... it's understandable. But it should work to our advantage."

"Then let's get this over with already!" Edward exclaimed.

Before they could leave, however, Mustang, his team, and Hughes appeared. They had brought Armstrong as well. "Don't think you're leaving us out, Fullmetal." Mustang smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. He's down this way." Edward pointed down the alley. "We're planning on flaming the exit after we go in. How'd you know?"

"Come on, I'm insulted!" Hughes exclaimed. "How many homicidal chimeras have we actually had in Central in the past month? Along with that, I never really trust when the Fuhrer claims to want someone dead 'fast'. Poor kid."

Together, the group entered the alleyway in grim silence. Passing dumpsters and fallen bricks on their way to the depths. Blood was spattered against the left walls and on the ground. They neared the end of the alley, knowing what they would find at the end.

"Come out Shadow! I know you're here!" Edward called.

A low growl started emitting from the darkness near the alley's end. Dark eyes were seen, reflecting the moon's cold light. A voice as cold as ice cut through the silence: "what's the matter, Ed?" The voice joked, its twisted and low tone pierced Edward's heart. "So you think you can save me, huh?" Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, adding their voices to Shadow's patronizing tone.

In that quick flash of lightning, they saw Shadow was standing on both feet, anticipating any move they might make. His dark fur was slicked down with rain, aside from the side of his head, which was slicked in blood. Not enough to kill him, but enough to be a hindrance.

"Well, I'm ready. If you think you can stop this monster... then go ahead. Try! Because I sure can't. Come on, _heroes!_" Shadow taunted, laughing at the end of his spiel.

"Set the fire," Alphonse whispered to the fire alchemists. They did so, trapping themselves with the crazed chimera.

The light from the fire revealed, once again, Shadow's desperate form. He slowly moved down to a quadrupedal stance, ready to jump the first person moronic enough to try. Draura slowly moved in front of the group, visibly unnerving the injured chimera. He growled, trying to scare her off, all to no avail. She approached slowly but steadily.

He lost it, once again. He lashed out trying to slash at Draura with as much strength as he could muster. Armstrong and the Elrics quickly alchemized the ground to move in the way. The wall of earth was shattered, the pieces crashing against those closest to it.

"Gah!" Edward exclaimed as the chunks of stone hit him.

"Don't you know, Ed? Everyone? You think you're a hero, but you're not. You're not a hero 'till you _die_!" With another enraged howl, Shadow quickly slashed the group in a frenzy. Those with less endurance passed out after his attack and retreat. Edward, Alphonse, Armstrong, Inferno, and Draura were those left up.

"You _do_ know why they call it a 'dead end', right?" Shadow called. "This is _it!_ Enjoy Heaven, while I burn in Hell!"

"Why are you saying that?" Edward asked. "We're not leaving you like this. We _will_ save you! None of us are going to die, Shadow!"

His laughter at Edward's statement was hollow and loud. "Like that's gonna happen. You're a fool! I'm Satan himself! I used and abused everyone, including you. You had to be the most sympathetic sap out there. You and your little brother anyways. I've stolen." He slashed out; Edward dodged. "I've killed." Another slash, another miss. "And if I actually have done things unconsciously, probably raped and murdered those victims as well." A dual slash, Ed blocked with his automail arm. "Don't you get it? You can't save a monster! It'll just kill you like all the others!" He spun and slashed, the first slash blocked, while the second caught Ed's normal leg, flinging him against the alley wall.

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed. Instantly going to help Edward, Alphonse noticed his older brother's leg was bleeding badly. The slash cutting down pretty deep into Ed's thigh. "Brother, are you okay?"

Wincing from the pain, Edward murmured, "yeah... I think so..."

Armstrong and Shadow started fighting. Shadow would deliver quick, powerful slashes, while Armstrong would deliver powerful, successive punches to the chimera. Neither seemed to react to the attacks of the other. Neither gave an inch. Shadow and Armstrong seemed evenly matched in physical strength, which amazed every conscious person there.

"Not bad, chimera!" Armstrong boomed, "but not good enough for the strength and alchemy passed down through the Armstrong family lines for generations!" One fist caught Shadow's claw, while the other pounded the ground, sending alchemized ground into the chimera's abdomin.

"Guar!" He cried in surprise. "Not bad either, but not _nearly_ good enough to stop me!" Shadow went into another frenzied attack, biting and slashing with razor sharp fangs and claws; striking several deep injuries on the muscular man; blood splashing back onto the rouge creature.

Amidst the two's fight, Edward weakly yet firmly stated: "you're acting just like him, your bastard father. Isn't this what you'd expect from him? Destruction, betrayal, malice towards your friends? Yeah, you're _definitely_ not turning into him."

Shadow froze, shocked by Edward's harsh words. This gave Armstrong the chance to give Shadow a fierce blow to the head, knocking the chimera off his feet and onto his back. _I'm... like Vyrex? I'm turning into that monster...?_ His human half wondered. _No, not like Vyrex... better... stronger... more blood lust and desire to kill repeatedly... We are truly a monster, aren't we Shadow?_ The wolf interjected in a sadisticly gleeful way.

"He's not moving Ma'am. If you're going to attempt a transmutation, I'd say now's the best time." Armstrong said dutifully.

"Right. Thanks." She nodded towards Armstrong in gratitude. Then she quickly walked over to the collapsed, exhausted chimera. Quickly drawing a transmutation circle she believed would help, Draura started the process.

At first, it seemed to work. The black fur started to dissapate and his snout started looking somewhat like a human nose and mouth again. But something went wrong. The circle turned a dangerous purple-crimson, amplifying the original wolfish changes. His fur came back thicker and darker; his face returned to its wolfish form. The transmutation backfired and set off a powerful blast, knocking everyone back several feet. A small puddle of blood came from the poor chimera.

"It... didn't work...?"

"But...! How...?"

"After all this... we couldn't save him..."

Walking up to Shadow, Draura drew a new transmutation circle, a medical circle. She used what energy she had left to heal the bulk of the chimera's injuries. A soft apology was whispered to him from his mother. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't help you... I'm sorry I can't help you now... I'm sorry Solstice."

The chimera stirred, sleepily, looking up curiously at Draura. He whispered back questioningly, "Solst-ice...?"

"Yeah... that's what we called you before 'he' changed your name." She lightly said, tears lining her eyes.

"Sounds... nice..." He murmured as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Leaning on Alphonse, Edward asked Draura: "is... is he going to live?"

"I... I can't really say right now. If he does... then I will likely see if I can get him back to Corixia... If there's any chance of getting him back to normal... that'd be with Fate... the adviser of Corixia's six rulers and a powerful seer. He's by far... the best alchemist I've ever known. I'm hoping he can help." She said with sorrow.

Inferno spoke up, "I know Shadow... human, chimera, or some strange object, he doesn't die easy. I guess I figure he'll turn out okay. We'll make sure everything's safe for his return, Draura, no worries there."

"Thank-you Inferno." To Armstrong: "Mister Armstrong, would you mind helping us find some way to move Shadow? I don't really want to strain you any more than what you are. And then we need to find some way to snap everyone out of unconsciousness."

"No problem at all Ma'am! He doesn't look heavy in the least!" Armstrong quickly picked up the chimera and put him on his shoulder.

Everyone was woken up and together they started toward Mustang's home, which he had graciously offered to store everyone in.

* * *

_**I'll end the chapter there. Not much left to this story, really. Maybe a few interesting encounters and an epilogue. If you want to leave any parting thoughts, by all means, let me know them. Next chapter will come whenever! XP**_


	16. To Escape

**_And I'm back for the uploadapalooza I promised! This chapter is a type of recap, while still having junk go on. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The storm continued as the large group walked; Armstrong carried the wolf chimera they knew as Shadow, while Edward leaned against Alphonse with his leg bleeding freely, thanks to Shadow's attack. Draura was kept steady by Mustang and Hughes as they headed through the storm to shelter. An angry streak of lightning forked across the sky; its complimental thunder crashing. Angry, perhaps, of the rag-tag group's victory?

The cold streets passed under them as they took the emptiest streets possible to take the bloody chimera somewhere safe. Sadly, that plan forced them to cross the train station; a small band of teens were leaving precisely at that moment.

The larger boy with gray hair and violet eyes called to the group, "Hey! Are you all okay? Need some help?" His friend looked at him with concern, like it they chose to stay and help she might miss something. Her hair was fair and her eyes were green, kind of like gems... although, in his current state, Edward couldn't really think of what they looked like exactly.

Behind those two, were two other boys. One of them had a type of golden-brown hair and red eyes, while the other had brown hair and green eyes. The latter was about Edward's own height.

"Yeah," He answered, obviously worn out from the fight. Worn out from having to walk on an injured leg so long. "Can you help us get our uh..." he stole a glance at Shadow, trying to think of what he could possibly say that wouldn't scare off this welcome help. "Uh... pet home?"

"Uh... sure. That's _some_... pet... you've got there..." The smallest boy commented. "Wait, _you_?" He pointed towards Inferno, "You're Inferno Ganzen, aren't you?"

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Oncro Talis, Bayne Lycor," He pointed to the gray-haired boy, "Jade Mycine" he pointed to the fair girl, "and Axle Aer" he pointed to the golden-brown-haired boy last. The group seemed to brace themselves for a fight. "Otherwise known as the Resistence. Or what's left of it."

"That's true." Bayne growled. "What've you done to Shadow, Inferno!" Not a question, but he definitely expected an answer.

"I've done nothing. He's the way he is now... because of the Amestrians(1). Not us. You know very well we don't do that to our prisoners."

"What way? What do you mean?" Axle growled. Although not nearly as intimidating as Bayne, Axle still had a way of making people talk.

"I've heard of the Resistence." Draura said. "They were a band that formed in order to rid Corixia of a tyrant. Although I'd heard Luke Colave was the leader, I've never really heard of you Bayne."

"Not surprised. Luke's dead, thanks to them. Luke left Shadow in charge. Shadow was hunted out of Corixia. Shadow left me in charge while he was gone. We're all that's left of the Resistence now. Just the kids of the founders. Thanks to Inferno and Scorch."

"As for Shadow..." Edward said, "well, just look." He pointed to the 'pet,' causing the group to involentarily gasp.

"You gotta be kidding me! That _can't_ be Shadow! He wouldn't get caught like that!" The smaller boy, Oncro cried out. He thought of Shadow before all this... _No! This _can't _be him. There's gotta be some kind of mistake._

"He didn't get caught easily." Alphonse piped in, "the only reason he was caught in the first place was that he was running on fumes when he got to Amestris. And even then... he was a nightmare to catch. And... I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened. If we knew... _this_ would happen... we'd have never caught him in the first place."

Shadow started stirring sleepily, forcing Armstrong to place the chimera on the wet ground. He moved his clawed hand to the side of his neck and lightly scratched, after some unknown itch. He weakly opened his sapphire eyes, convincing the teens he truly _was_ their friend. He seemed exhausted, but unwilling to sleep, typical Shadow. "Mng... wha-where...?" His voice was still horribly twisted, but at least the general insanity had left it.

"Shadow...?" Jade asked, worried.

"Urk... what?"

"Hey," Edward asked, moving so that the chimera could see him, "why'd you attack us like that? Aren't we friends?"

"I... attacked you...? But... I... don't remember anything like that... you sure it was me?" He tried lamely.

"Are you covered in blood?"

"Probly." _Though that's normal for me._

"Then it was probably was you."

_Why can't I remember that? All I can remember... people... some events... nothing much really. Emotions... weird._ "What happened?" he asked aloud.

Before anyone could answer, a wicked lightning bolt slashed through the night sky, and an ear-shattering _BOOM_ followed closely. They seemed very angry... at least to Shadow's supersticious senses. He put his paws over his ears, trying to block out the horrible noise. It made sense, Shadow was a wolf now, so his ears were extremely sensitive.

Mustang, already pissed off about the weather, now got to enjoy an amnesia-struck chimera. Yep, his day was getting better and better. "Come on, let's get back to my place already. We need to patch it-I mean him-up."

"Shadow," Alphonse asked, noticing how tired Armstrong wsa getting. "Do you think you can get to the Colonel's okay? I promise once we get there we'll let everyone know what happened."

"Fine..." Even his own voice was starting to annoy Shadow at this point. The twisted, heavy sound... it wasn't him. It sounded so stupid. He pushed himself up laboriously, making Bayne walk over to him and allow the chimera to lean on him. "Thanks Bayne." He grunted.

"No problem. That's what friends're for, right?" He joked. "But you _are_ kinda heavy now. Sir, how long 'til we get there?"

"Just follow. It's not that far." Mustang was tired and in pain, and just wanted to get to his house and sleep. Not to mention, he was drenched. His black hair now was plastered to his face, as were his clothes to his body. The others in the group weren't any better off, but they could deal with the rain a lot better than he could. Shadow started to feel the doggish urge to shake himself dry, but managed to resist it. All-in-all, they were all just happy to have survived the chimera's attack, aside from Mustang, who was pissed about the rain.

He led them through the dark streets of Central City, though the crowds of people, seemingly indistinguishable in the night and rain. Why they were out in the storm during the night, none seemed to know.

Finally, after a longer-than-promised walk, they made it back to Mustang's place. The dark home seemed elegant and oddly out of place here. At least at this time of night. An undescribable feeling made Shadow start to slightly whimper. A premonition, perhaps? Bayne quickly shut the chimera's mouth, but noise still came through.

"_What_ is wrong? You've been here before and were fine!" Mustang snapped. "Just get in and keep quiet. You know nothing's going to jump out at us here. Nothing will happen when I open the front door. Watch." He walked up to his door, slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open. He seeemed right... nothing was inside the house aside from darkness and a small sliver of light from the moon. "See? What did I tell you." He walked in, followed by the rest.

Shadow was still unhappy, and still not sure of what made him whimper in the first place. He didn't mind being placed on the soft carpet, though. The others sat where they could in the living room, lit by a couple of lamps. Jade sat down next to the relaxing chimera, drawing a transmutation circle on his back from some of his own blood. It quickly lit up, fixing the remainder of his injuries and draining her energy. She promptly collapsed onto his back.

"Oof!"

"Sorry. Tired. You know I'm not nearly as good as other medics."

"Not true. You've got more skill in your little finger than most do in their entire bodies. Medical alchemy is tough. I should know... even I can't accomplish it! Hahaha!"

She laughed back at him, "yeah right. Gramps always says I'll go nowhere in medicine."

"You listen to him too much!" Shadow complained, drawing some smiles from his friends. "Listen to _us_ some more, will ya?"

"Yeah," Bayne agreed, "Jade, you're only a kid, yet you can take care of injuries that would kill most people. You're great, just too timid." The others seemed to agree.

"So what happened exactly?" Axle asked, expression changing from a happier one to a more serious one.

"Wolfie doesn't seem to remember much," Inferno started, "so I guess we'll give you the shortened version. Father's men chased him out of Corixia. We got sent after him. Lost him when we got to Amestris. So, we got their military to help."

No one seemed happy about that statement. Not even Inferno's men. Nor did the Amestrians. The Resistence was glaring Inferno down. Bayne replied harshly, "you had _no right!_ He _didn't_ do anything _wrong enough_ to involve the _military!_"

"Seeing Fluffy here as the result of this, I'd agree." Was Inferno trying to fake sorrow? Or was it sincere?

"My brother and I were put on the case to find and capture Shadow. We failed constantly for a couple of months." Alphonse continued.

"Yep. Shadow put us on one _hell_ of a goosechase." Edward agreed, still looking slightly sorrowfully at Shadow, knowing there wasn't much chance of him returning to his human form.

"Bet he made it tough on your lots, didn't he?" Axle said with slight satisfaction towards Inferno's infuriation.

"I think I got shot a couple of times..." Shadow murmured, mostly to himself. That didn't stop the others from catching this. Jade seemed worried, but Shadow continued, "Don't worry Jade. I'm pretty sure you taught me well enough how to dig out bullets. Dammit, just thinking about pain hurts!" He complained. Although, it wasn't really the memories of bullets that was hurting him.

"We caught you under the ruins of the lab," Edward continued, "then you managed a rigged parole. Then this." He pointed to Shadow's chimera form. "You attacked, almost taking down the _Fuhrer_, and fled after taking a blow to the head. After that, when we caught up to you, you tried to kill us."

"So then, that's what happened?" Shadow asked as Edward showed him the injury to his thigh. It was tied by some fabric, but some blood managed to seep through anyways. "I'm sorry Ed. I honestly don't remember attacking anyone." _Do you really? Aw... but it was so _fun! Part of him, likely the wolf, sadistically exclaimed. _No, I don't remember a thing._ He weakly fought back. _And yet... here we are..._ "STOP IT ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shadow shouted at the voice; it disappeared in a bout of laughter.

"Shadow?" Alphonse asked. "Are you okay?"

Breathing deeply, he replied, "yes. I'm fine. Just telling that asshole to _leave me alone._"

"What asshole? Mustang?" Edward snickered.

"No, not that asshole."

"Then who?"

"Again?" Bayne asked sadly.

"Yeah, keeps telling me... to give in to the darkness... to attack... I wish it would leave me alone."

"It's only in your head, Shadow. You know that. Only you can make it vanish once and for all." Bayne calmly stated, getting down to Shadow's eye level.

"I know... It's getting stronger though... It won't leave me alone..." The chimera looked absolutely miserable.

A crash broke the silence, that followed Shadow's statement. Military men of various ranks broke into Roy's home. Their guns aimed at various people, while the majority of their guns were aimed at Shadow. Shadow slowly moved Jade off of him and stood up. "Told you it was a bad place to stay." His words were aimed towards Roy.

Bradley walked to the front of the group, unpatched eye staring straight into Shadow's eyes. Shadow let a small whimper out, which quickly turned into a deep growl when Bradley's attention moved from him to Jade. "Well well, I expected more than this from you, felon. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, now does it? Either give up and come with us peacefully... or be blown to pieces. Your choice, of course."

"Some choice. Die or die more violently?" Readying his paws, Shadow exclaimed, "BRING IT!" He clapped and the ground beneath him obeyed his wishes. It came up, protecting the group from the barrage of bullets. The Elrics made an opening in the wall for everyone to escape with.

They ran, quickly, into the night. The storm had finally calmed, making it possible to see where they were fleeing. Mustang led the group to an allyway, where he told them, "Hughes, Armstrong, and my Team will serve as decoys for you all. You all run. Leave Central. Leave Amestris if you have to. Just don't get caught."

They thanked Mustang and bolted off to the train station, hoping one of the trains was still ready to travel tonight. Mustang's group planned their next moves, hoping the others could actually escape.

The only train that hadn't departed for the night was set to travel to Risembool. A stroke of luck for them, for once. They bought the tickets, and boarded the train just as it was about to go. Shadow had to pretend to be a dog in order to get on, however. It was easy to tell he didn't really enjoy walking on all fours. He had an annoyed look on his face when they split up for their seats. Bayne and Inferno's groups were located in different areas of the train, while Shadow, Draura, and the Elrics were together in one.

A little girl and her mother were walking by, when the little girl noticed Shadow, sitting like a dog. She strayed from her mother, who noticed immediately, to see the 'doggie.' She quickly inspected Shadow, looking up, down, and all around, much to his embarrassment. He tried to ignore the girl, but she wouldn't leave him alone. Her mother came and tried to pull her away. When she found her girl kept straying over to the 'dog,' she said, "I'm sorry. Do you mind if she pets your dog?"

The boys looked at each other quickly, unsure if Shadow would eat her or something if they said yes. They noticed Shadow simply gave up, laid down, and let her pet him. He didn't say a word, nor did he make anyone believe he was actually _not_ a dog. The girl giggled and said, "good doggie! You're so _nice_, and _soft_, and _cute!_" The boys snickered and Draura smiled, knowing Shadow would be extremely embarrassed after this was over with. "Wanna come be my doggie?" She asked.

"Dear, we can't afford a dog right now. And we don't want to take this one from his family, do we?"

"I guess not..." Her mother managed to pull her daughter away from Shadow and thanked everyone for letting them see the 'doggie.'

"Pfft! Bwahahahahahahaha!" Ed burst out laughing as Shadow returned to his dutiful position, sitting up in his doggie way. "Hahahahahaha!"

Ensuring no one was nearby, Sahdow commented, "yeah, yuck it up. You can take the floor next time. I'm sure you'd make a great Retriever anyways!"

"Hey! Brother, Shadow, don't fight!"

"Too late for that!"  
The train ride was long, but surprisingly nothing went wrong. A few encounters with little kids actually improved Shadow's mood. In the morning, they had made it to Risembool.

* * *

_**Be sure to review and vote on my poll for what fic to focus on, or if you want, vote for a new fic to be started.**_

_**1) Yep, just start pointing a finger Inferno. You should realize that Bayne "does not like you."**_


End file.
